Who Knew
by GoddessAphrodite
Summary: Hermione likes Ron. Ron likes Hermione. Will they ever have the guts to tell one another? 83004 - Updates Ch. 29, 30
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stood in front of her mirror and tilted her head to the side. She flattened her clothes to her body and sighed. She hated it when she slept in. She didn't even have time to shower this morning.  
  
'Oh, well, she thought.' as she climbed down the stairs to the common room, where Ron and Harry were already waiting for her.  
  
"Are you finally ready for breakfast, Hermione?" Ron asked impatiently.  
  
"What's your hurry?"  
  
"I'm just hungry that's all."  
  
Hermione shook her head as Ron lead the way out the door. She noticed how much more handsome Ron had become over the summer. He grew nearly half a foot taller and his shoulders were broader. His skin had become darker and it made his blue eyes sparkle and stand out.  
  
He wasn't the only one who'd changed over the summer. Hermione grew an inch or two taller as well. Standing next to Ron she looked short, although she was about the size of Harry. She started to grow in places she didn't want to reveal.  
  
She blushed at the thought of when she met Ron and Harry at Kings' Cross Station the first day on the way back to Hogwarts. They stared at her like she was someone else until they realized it was Hermione. She looked around avoid the stares of her friends only to find more stares. Even Malfoy was looking.  
  
Ron was the first to speak, "Hermione, you look...good." He said as his cheeks turned a shade of red she'd never seen. Even when Malfoy was teasing Ron about his welthiness. It was one thing for Malfoy to look, but her own friends were too.  
  
Hermione shifted her weight uncomfortably. Before she could stop it, it already came out of her mouth. "You look good too, Ron." What was she thinking? This was Ron! Ron Weasley! Her BEST friend!  
  
The rest of the train ride was much more relaxed once Ron and Harry realized that this was still the same book loving Hermione they'd known since first year.  
  
Hermione shook the thought from her head and followed Ron and Harry out of the common room. She quickened her pace to catch up with them. When she finally caught up she was out of breath. It didn't matter thought. They were at the Great Hall and Hermione could sit down for awhile to catch her breath.  
  
Breakfast went as usual. The Gryffindor boys talked on about Quidditch, and Lavender and Parvati talked about all the cutest boys. Hermione just sat and picked at her food. She wouldn't eat anything too greasy or too fatty.  
  
She sighed and looked down at her toast. "Hermione, what do you think?" she heard a voice say next to her.  
  
She looked over to see Parvati and Lavender looking at her. "Huh? Think of what?"  
  
"Of Draco."  
  
"Malfoy? What do you mean? I think he's a stupid prat."  
  
"But what about how he looks?"  
  
Hermione turned around and looked at Malfoy. "He's okay. I guess." She wasn't being honest. He was gorgeous. With his blonde hair and silver eyes. His smooth pale skin. She didn't have a chance in the world. Nor did she want one.  
  
"Okay? He's sexy." Parvati squealed.  
  
"Girls. Remember who we're talking about here." Hermione said. She got up from her seat. "I'm going upstairs. I'm not hungry anymore." She left the hall and retreated back to her common room where she could get some peace away from Lavender and Parvati.  
  
It was bad enough she had to share a room with the two, but when they talked she always hoped a bolt of lightning would strike them dead. Or at least hurt them long enough so that she could get a little reading done.  
  
She sat down on a couch and pulled her legs up beneath her. She picked a book up off the table next to her and began to read it. Hogwarts: A History. She never thought she'd say it, but that book was so boring.  
  
She set the book down and climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She curled into a ball at the end of her bed. She closed her eyes and began to dose off.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the person lying next to her in her bed. "Ron! You're not supposed to be in the girls' dorms!"  
  
"I know but I had to see you. Be alone with you." He touched the side of her face. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. His lips were tender and soft against hers.  
  
She closed her eyes and purred softly. She re-opened her eyes as she felt Ron's tongue pressing against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and let his tongue enter.  
  
BANG! BANG! Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. It was all a dream. A dream about Ron. She opened the door and saw the man of her dreams standing before her eyes. "Ron!"  
  
"Hermione!" he mimicked her with a goofy smile on his face. "You left from breakfast in such a hurry. Me and Harry..."  
  
"Harry and I." Hermione corrected.  
  
"Right. We were going to go to Hagrid's. Do you wanna come?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Let me get my cloak first. She ran back into her room and Ron stepped in. She grabbed her cloak and came back to see Ron looking about.  
  
"This is your room?"  
  
"Yeah. What do you think?"  
  
"It looks... exactly like ours," he said turning and leaving the room. Hermione followed him out.  
  
Harry was waiting in the common room. He was listening to Lavender and Parvati talking about whether or not Seamus would look cuter in blue or green.  
  
He got up when he saw them coming. They left the room together. "Are they always that...?" Harry began.  
  
"Annoying? Mentally disturbed? Foolish?"  
  
"Yeah. I was actually going to say crazy, but I like your answers better."  
  
"That was them talking about something slightly foolish. Earlier they were talking about how Cute Malfoy is. Actually, I think they described him as sexy."  
  
"About Malfoy?" Ron asked shocked.  
  
"What about me, Weasel?" a snotty voice came to them from behind.  
  
All three Gryffindors turned around. They were staring straight into the face of Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. Hermione stood with her hands on her hips, while Ron and Harry stood in attack mode.  
  
"I said, what about me?" Draco repeated even more snottily than the first time.  
  
"We weren't talking to you, Malfoy." Hermione shot at him.  
  
"No, but you were talking about me."  
  
"Bugger off, Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, how pathetic. Weasel and Potty have to be defended by a dirty Mudblood."  
  
Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. Draco nudged the wand away with the end of his pointer finger. "Now. Now. Weasley. We don't want you throwing up slugs for a week again. Anyway, I don't think your family could afford such a doctor bill."  
  
Malfoy turned and walked away leaving Ron seething with anger. Hermione rested her hand on his shoulder. "Don't let him get to you, Ron. He doesn't know what he's talking about."  
  
"I just get so angry. Who does he think he is calling you Mudblood? I'm just gonna hit him next time."  
  
"Calm down, Ron." Harry said.  
  
"Let's get to Hagrid's." Hermione said as she began to march down the stairs.  
  
When the three arrived back in the Gryffindor common room later that Saturday night they wished they never 'd gone. Their stomachs ached from the food Hagrid made them eat. He didn't actually MAKE them eat it. They just didn't want to hurt their friend's feelings.  
  
Hermione sat down in a chair with a huge back. "I think I'm going to be sick." She gripped her stomach.  
  
"It's not that bad. Quit being a baby." Ron said while setting up a game of Wizards' Chess for Harry and him.  
  
"You're only saying that because you'll eat anything, Ron." Hermione shot back. Fred and George were sitting on a couch nearby and chortled a bit when she said it.  
  
"You think he eats lot here!" Fred said.  
  
"You should see him at home! The boy puts away more than the rest of the family put together!" George finished.  
  
Ron gave them a shut-up-you-two-boneheads look. His cheeks flushed a bit.  
  
Hermione, whose legs were now draped over one arm of the chair, shut her eyes; "He's a growing boy. He's already taller than the both of you are. I'd watch out what I say if I was you two. Ron's already bigger than you are. Probably twice as strong, too."  
  
Ron scowled at George and Fred. "You're only saying that because you and Ron are love-ERs!" The twins started to make kissing noises at Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron blushed even more than the day at Kings' Cross. Hermione reached down and picked up a pillow that was lying conveniently on the floor and hurled it at the twins. Both of which dodged out of the way.  
  
The portrait hole to the common room opened and shut loudly. Everyone looked over to see Neville completely soaked.  
  
"Neville...what happened?" Hermione got up and walked to where Neville was standing.  
  
"Stupid Slytherins. I hate Malfoy!" Neville stomped up to his dorm and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Hermione, you should have let me hit him while I had the chance."  
  
"Oh, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Later that night Hermione crawled into her bed her silk pajamas rubbing against her newly shaved legs. Parvati and Lavender were sitting on the edge of their bed jittering as usual.  
  
"Seamus touched my hand today! Can you believe it? He is so cute!" Lavender screeched. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Do you think he likes me?"  
  
'I don't see how anyone could.' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Definitely. Did you see Ron today? I never noticed before but he's kind of cute."  
  
"Oh my gosh. You think so too? I've been afraid you'd laugh at me if I mentioned it!"  
  
"He's so sweet too. He'd made a great boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah. I think he's got his mind on a certain other Gryffindor 5th year though." Lavender said while both girls looked in Hermione's direction.  
  
Hermione sighed and faced the girls. "Gee, guys who you talking about?" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Tell us Hermione. Do you like Ron?" Parvati said.  
  
"Of course I like him. He's my best friend. I wouldn't spend so much time around him if I didn't like him. Of course he's not the smartest wizard. But when you get down to it..."  
  
"No, Hermione, that's not what we meant. We meant that if he asked you out would you say yes? You know, do you think he's cute?"  
  
Hermione flipped back over. "I'm just going to act like I never heard what you just said. Good night."  
  
Lavender and Parvati rushed over to Hermione's side. "You're not getting out of it that easily! We won't tell anyone."  
  
Hermione groaned. " Okay. What were your questions?"  
  
"You know what we asked you Hermione."  
  
" Fine." She thought for a few seconds. "Yeah, Ron is a good-looking guy. Better than a lot of other people. And If Ron asked me out would I say yes? Well, keyword there...IF. But if he did, I suppose I would say yes. I mean it wouldn't hurt to try."  
  
Lavender squealed so loud that Hermione thought her eardrums would break. "I knew it! Now all we have to do is get Ron to ask her out!"  
  
"Um, NO." Hermione said. "You promised that this would never leave the room. You can't tell anyone."  
  
"Fine. Ruin your only chance with Ron. He's too shy to ask on his own. We have the encouragement he needs."  
  
"I said no. If Ron liked me he would've said something by now. No is the final answer. Now goodnight."  
  
"Hermione, either you do something about it or we'll tell him what you said."  
  
"What am I supposed to do about it?"  
  
"I don't know. Just flirt a little. Drop hints that you like him."  
  
"What if he doesn't like me back?"  
  
"Trust us. He does."  
  
"If it gets you two to leave me alone, then fine." This had to be the loudest squeal Hermione had ever heard. It was even loud for Lavender and Parvati.  
  
  
  
Ron walked back to his dormitory leaving the prefect bathroom. He walked down the hall, ready to turn a corner. He recognized the voices immediately. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"Pansy likes you so much!" Goyle said  
  
"Do you like her, Malfoy?"  
  
"She's nice. Better than that Mudblood granger. Although her body isn't as nice." He said. His two cronies laughed stupidly.  
  
Ron's ears perked. "What are you guys talking about?" Ron inquired stepping out from around the corner.  
  
Malfoy was about to tell Ron off for listening in, but decided to get him angry instead. "I was just saying how Pansy would be better if she had a body like Granger's."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Like you haven't noticed, Ron. She has a lot of curves. Dangerous curves. I hate to admit it but Mudblood's got a nice body. Too bad I can't say the same for the rest of her." Malfoy said.  
  
"Don't talk about Hermione like that." Ron was getting defensive.  
  
"Calm down Ron. I was just complimenting her on her growth spurt."  
  
Ron couldn't take anymore. He lunged at Malfoy. Ron's left fist came into contact with Malfoy's nose.  
  
He looked down at his fist, which was rapidly turning purple. He tried to uncurl his fingers but they hurt way too much.  
  
When he looked up he saw blood dripping from Malfoy's nose. "You broke it! You stupid git!" Malfoy was about to hit Ron before he realized that he was at least half a foot taller.  
  
"I told you to quit talking about Hermione." Harry turned the corner and saw Ron ready to lunge at Malfoy.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing?" Harry ran to where he was standing. He looked at Ron's hand. "Let's get you to the infirmary."  
  
"No! I'm going to bed." he stormed past Malfoy and Harry, who was soon following him back.  
  
  
  
The portrait hole opened and a very angry Ron stormed in. Harry followed quickly behind him. "Ron, you need to get to the infirmary. I think your hand is broken."  
  
"I don't need to go. It feels fine."  
  
"Ron, we need to get it fixed."  
  
"NO! I'M FINE!" Ron was now yelling at Harry. And Harry was yelling back.  
  
Gryffindors of all ages started making their way down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
"Ron and Harry are arguing about something. I hope Ron isn't in trouble. Mum would kill him if he got kicked out of Hogwarts."  
  
"Don't worry, Gin. I'll be back in a few minutes. I want to see what they're arguing about now." Hermione made her way to the front of the crowd.  
  
"What is going on here?" Hermione asked her two best friends. Her answer was interrupted when she saw Ron's hand.  
  
"Ron! Your hand." She ran to Ron's side.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
Hermione decided to take Lavender and Parvati's advice, and try to hint at Ron her feelings. She rested on hand on his shoulder and with her other hand she gingerly picked Ron's hand up by his wrist.  
  
"Ron, dear. You need to go to see madame pomphrey."  
  
Ron shrugged Hermione's hand off his shoulder and yanked his hand out of her grip. "I said I was fine. I'm going to bed now."  
  
Ron pushed his way through the crowd and everyone went their separate ways when they heard Ron's door shut. But not before Hermione had the chance to run to her room and slam the door as well.  
  
  
  
Parvati and Lavender joined Hermione in the dorm. Her back faced them.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"I told you guys he didn't like me. I made a fool of myself down there and he rejected me."  
  
"We really did think he liked you."  
  
"Yeah. We're sorry."  
  
"Fine. I'm going to bed now." 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Sunday and Hermione still had all day to lay in bed and not move. She didn't want to go out, and she most certainly didn't want to see Ron. She almost felt bad for leaving Harry to deal with him all day.  
  
She lay on her back, the curtains pulled around her bed, staring at the ceiling. A knock came from the door. "Go away. I'm not coming to breakfast."  
  
"It's me. Ron."  
  
"Ron?" Hermione got out of bed. That was the last person she expected to greet her at the door. She got out of her bed.  
  
She glanced at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. She would get ready but she couldn't leave Ron waiting out there for her.  
  
She opened her door and sure enough Ron was outside of it. "Hermione. Look I'm sorry about what happened last night. I didn't mean to yell at you." Hermione listened closely. It sounded like Ron had rehearsed what he was going to say. Which meant that he made an effort.  
  
"It's okay, Ron. What happened anyway?"  
  
"Oh. Nothing." Ron lied.  
  
"Ron, I can see right through you. Either you tell me or I'll have to find out myself."  
  
"I just finally let Malfoy get what he deserved. So am I forgiven?"  
  
"Of course, Ron. Let me see your hand, though." She picked up his hand and examined it.  
  
"OUCH! Don't squeeze it!"  
  
"Quit being a baby, Ron."  
  
"I'm not being a baby."  
  
"Yes you are. Now give me your hand." Ron refused again before Hermione gave him an evil glare of doom.  
  
"Just don't squeeze it again."  
  
"I think your middle finger is broken and the rest of your hand is bruised. Does it hurt badly?"  
  
"Yes." Ron was going to milk it for all it was worth.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to make it feel better?" Hermione wasn't sure if it was her who said it. Her voice was huskier than attended.  
  
Ron swallowed hard and nodded. "Well?" Hermione asked him as a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Kiss it." Hermione wasn't sure if he was serious. She didn't even know if she'd heard right. The look on his face told her he was completely serious though.  
  
She gently picked up his hand and looked into Ron's eyes before placing her lips on the top of his hand.  
  
Ron closed his eyes. Hermione's lips felt soft, and moist against his hand. His pain immediately disappeared.  
  
"Better?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Ron nodded his head in reply. He took a step closer to Hermione. "Good." She said.  
  
Hermione was now standing with her head level to Ron's chest. He lifted her head with his pointer finger. She closed her eyes as she waited for Ron's lips to meet her own.  
  
"And then he spilt the juice all over the table!" Lavender told Parvati as they entered the dormitory.  
  
Hermione jumped back from Ron and looked at her two roommates. If there was ever a time where she was sure she couldn't hate Lavender and Parvati any more than she already did, now was that time.  
  
"Ooh. I'm sorry. Were we interrupting something?" Parvati asked.  
  
Ron said something Hermione couldn't understand and left the room. "Yes. You actually were interrupting something." Hermione stomped back over to her bed and plopped down onto it.  
  
"Was it just my eyes or was Ron about to kiss you?"  
  
"No, it wasn't just your eyes. He WAS about to kiss me before you two came."  
  
"I knew he liked you! I told you, didn't I, Lavender? I said Ron likes Hermione!"  
  
"You did. Just this morning at breakfast!"  
  
"I don't know why you two are so happy."  
  
"You should be!"  
  
"I would be if you two hadn't come and interrupted me!"  
  
"You have a point there. Here, if one of us has a boy up here we should have some kind of sign to let the other two know NOT to come in." Lavender suggested.  
  
"Ooh! Good idea! What should we use though?"  
  
"How about a big sign on the door that says 'Stay out you two! I've got a boy in the room!'" Hermione suggested sarcastically.  
  
"No. How about we put a book under the door?" Parvati suggested.  
  
"Ok. Fine. But no boy's in here after midnight. And no fighting over who gets the room when. One day advancement on whoever gets the room. You can't call it more than one day in advance." Hermione said  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me. I've got to go find Ron." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer ~ I do not own any of the Harry potter characters, The only thing I own is the plot. and not even that it is all original.  
  
Hermione left the girls' dorm in search for Ron. She didn't know why she was looking for him, but she left anyway.  
  
Her eyes scanned the common room for Ron, but he was nowhere to be found. She would have to ask Harry if he saw where Ron went.  
  
"Harry, Have you seen Ron?"  
  
"No. He left your room earlier and mumbled something about his hand and left. What did you do to him?"  
  
"I didn't do anything! If it weren't for Lavender and Parvati I WOULD be doing something."  
  
"You mean to tell me that Ron finally had enough nerve to do something about his obsession?"  
  
"Did you see where he went, or not?" Hermione said impatiently.  
  
"No I didn't." Hermione turned to leave, but she turned to Harry first.  
  
"Harry? Could you not tell Ron I told you? I'm sure he'll tell you when he gets back anyway. If he does come back and he asks about me tell him I'm in the library."  
  
"Alright, Hermione."  
  
"You want to come, Harry?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Okay. Bye then." Hermione left the common room and made her way to the library down the lonely halls of Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione pushed open the doors to the library, and sat at a table by herself. She pulled out her Arithmancy homework and looked over her notes closely. Or at least she tried. Not even Arithmancy could keep her mind off Ron.  
  
Hermione was furious at Lavender and Parvati. She kept thinking that if they had come only a few minutes later she would get to see if kissing Ron in real life was as good as it was when she dreamt of him. She wondered if his lips were as soft and gentle; if his mouth tasted sweeter than warm milk.  
  
She taped her quill on a piece of parchment and sighed as she closed her eyes. When she reopened them Ron was sitting across from her at the table.  
  
"Ron! You scared me!" Hermione whispered harshly.  
  
"Sorry. Harry told me I could find you here. We need to talk."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Umm, earlier today in your dorm. When we almost."  
  
"Kissed, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah. That shouldn't have happened. I didn't go there to kiss you. It wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
"Oh." Hermione could feel her eyes start water. "I have to go. I forgot something in my room."  
  
"Alright. See you later."  
  
Hermione quickly gathered her things and left the library in a hurry. She walked as fast as she could back to Gryffindor.  
  
She hurried through the common room so nobody would ask her any questions, and see the tears threatening to come out.  
  
She hurried up the stairs to her dorm where she could cry freely. She opened the door and crossed the room to her bed. She lay flat on her stomach and pushed her head into the mattress. She felt her tears soaking the sheets her face was so roughly pressed against.  
  
Hermione heard someone enter the room and turned around to see who it was. "Harry?" Hermione asked through her sniffles.  
  
"Why are you crying, Hermione?"  
  
"I'm so stupid, Harry."  
  
Harry sat next to Hermione on hr bed. He rested his hand on her back. "You're not stupid, Hermione. You're one of the smartest people I know."  
  
"Lavender and Parvati actually had me convinced that Ron likes me."  
  
"He does like you, though."  
  
"Then why did he tell me that what happened today was a mistake?"  
  
"He just doesn't know that you feel the same way for him."  
  
"Why would I almost kiss him, if I didn't like him?"  
  
"Why would he almost kiss you if he didn't like you?"  
  
Hermione sat up, "You're right. Neither of us are going to do anything about it."  
  
"Ron may not, but you can."  
  
"Do you expect me to go up to him and say 'Ron I want to kiss you.' ?"  
  
"If a girl came up to me and said that to me, I'd be one of the happiest guys in the world!"  
  
"I can't say that!"  
  
"Well, then at least talk to him about it."  
  
"Okay, but if this turns out to be another advice tidbit like Parvati and Lavender, then you're in big trouble!"  
  
"Alright." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer ~ I don not own any rights to harry potter or any other characters based on the series written by J.K. Rowling. I own only the plot.  
  
Sorry this chapter is super short! I'll have one posted again as soon as I get a review!  
  
For the second time in one day, Hermione found herself looking for Ron. Her stomach was churning. What would she tell him when she saw him? She made her way back to the library. It was the last place she saw him, and the first place she new to look.  
  
Her eyes scanned the library and she didn't see him. However she did see some of her fellow Gryffindors. "Dean, Seamus, Have you seen Ron?"  
  
"Nope. He was here with you earlier and then he left. I guess."  
  
"Oh. All right. Thanks then." Hermione turned and left.  
  
  
  
After Hermione left the library in a rush, Ron had sat for all of three minutes before getting up and leaving. He was sick of lying. He wanted to tell Hermione how he felt about her. He couldn't though. He knew his feelings wouldn't be returned.  
  
He was afraid that if he told her she would just laugh in his face. The whole world would laugh at him. He would be reduced to nothing. Humiliated and rejected. He would rather just keep his feelings from Hermione.  
  
Well, his feelings weren't entirely secret. He had told Harry. That put him into an odd position. What if Harry were to tell her how he felt. That's probably what is going on at the time back in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Harry were laughing at him.  
  
Ron shook his head. He was just being ridiculous. His best friends wouldn't make fun of him. And Harry wouldn't tell. He trusted Harry. Harry wouldn't tell.  
  
Ron's head was full of thoughts. The moment Hermione and him had. Or almost had. Then there was the paranoia.  
  
Ron made his way outside. The rain was pouring down but he really didn't care. At least outside he could have time alone to think. Ron found himself sitting in the stands of the Quidditch Pitch, staring down onto the empty field.  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed. She had looked everywhere she could for Ron and still hadn't found him. It was like he had disappeared off the face of the Earth.  
  
She made her way up the stairs towards the astronomy tower. She wanted to be alone to think for a few minutes. It was also the last possible place she could think to look for Ron. And since not many students came up there it would give the two of them a perfect opportunity to be alone.  
  
She climbed the last stair and peered around the circular room. No Ron. She made a quick walkthrough, checking every corner of the room.  
  
She didn't feel like being up there alone in the cold, drafty room and turned to leave. She walked past a window and stopped when something outside distracted her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters from this story. Only the plot.  
  
Hermione stared out the window. She saw a head of red hair sitting in the Quidditch stands. It was definitely a Weasley. Probably Ron, too. He was the only Weasley missing in action.  
  
Hermione turned and hurried down the stairs of the tower. She had to get down there before he left again. Hermione almost tripped and fell down the stairs a few times before she reached the entrance.  
  
Ron sat with his chin resting in his hands. He was cold and wet, but he didn't feel like moving from his spot. He was too busy thinking.  
  
Hermione was the only thing on his mind. "Ron! Ron Weasley!" Ron turned around to see Hermione running towards him. A smile spread across his lips.  
  
She finally reached where he was sitting and stopped. Her breathing was hard and she was hunched over, her hands on her knees. She finally caught her breath, "Ron! It's raining! Come inside before you catch cold!"  
  
"It's not raining that hard." Hermione looked at him. He was dripping wet. Hermione walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
"I've been looking for you all afternoon, Ron. I was beginning to wonder if you'd died or something! Where have you been?"  
  
"Out here." Ron looked down at her. Her big, chocolate brown eyes looked back up at him. Hermione's hand reached up and touched his forehead.  
  
"Sorry," she said looking away, "Your hair was sticking to your forehead."  
  
"Oh," Ron looked out across the field. He wasn't really looking at anything. He was thinking about Hermione's sudden action of affection. Maybe she did like him. The thought quickly passed as he sneaked a slide glance at Hermione. She was playing with a ring around her finger. A ring Krum gave her.  
  
He cleared his throat and Hermione looked up at him. "Ron." He turned his head back to her when he heard his name called.  
  
"Hmm?" He blinked as he looked down at her. She put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You're shivering Ron."  
  
He felt his body shaking for the first time since he'd been out there. Hermione scooted closer to him, their hips resting against one another's.  
  
"Better?" she smiled up at him and he nodded. She laced both of her arms around his arm. She leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
Ron suddenly felt warmer than he'd felt in his entire life. Not knowing what to do he sat stiff as a board, until Hermione sighed in contentment. Ron moved his arm that was furthest from Hermione and ran it down the side of her face.  
  
She looked up at him. There was a look in her eyes Ron had never seen before. At least from Hermione. It was adoration, and sincerity. Maybe even love.  
  
Ron's brain was shouting to kiss her. He tried to think rationally but couldn't. He threw all caution to the wind and moved in closer to her. His lips came centimeters, if even that, almost toughing. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Miss Granger! Mr. Weasley!"  
  
  
  
SORRY. I KNOW MY CHAPTERS ARE REALLY SHORT, BUT I WANT TO LEAVE THEM ON AN EXCITING POINT! KINDA LIKE A CLIFFHANGER! IS IT WORKING?!?!?!?!?!?!? 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer ~ I don't own them! I own the plot and it's crappy. I don't know why you'd want it!  
  
  
  
Ron opened his eyes and looked down on the field. Professor McGonagall was running towards them an angry look on her face. "It is raining outside! Get inside before I decide to take points off for you display of lack of responsibility!"  
  
Hermione was the first to get up and Ron quickly followed down the stands, and across the field to the castle.  
  
McGonagall was screaming the entire way to Gryffindor common room. She stopped only to tell the fat lady what the password was. She stepped into the crowded common room still yelling at the two Gryffindors.  
  
"You could've frozen to death! What would we have told your parents then? Hmm? Get up to your rooms and change out of your wet clothes immediately! Detention for the both of you! See me after dinner and we will discuss the arrangements!" McGonagall left.  
  
The room that had gone silent while the Head of the House was yelling, went back to their chattering as a Soggy Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley made their way up to the rooms.  
  
  
  
Hermione opened the trunk at the foot of her bed and pulled out another pair of clothes almost identical to the ones she was still wearing.  
  
She pulled off every article of clothing until she stood in the middle of her room completely naked. She picked up her underwear and pulled them up over her damp body. She thought of her luck. She had been interrupted twice that day, and was no longer sore at her roommates, but now Professor McGonagall.  
  
She pulled her bra around her and snapped it from the back. She looked over at the doorknob as it twisted open. Hermione looked down at herself. She was in her underwear!  
  
She looked around her room for something to wrap around herself, but couldn't find anything. The door opened and Hermione froze and looked at the doorway. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer ~ You know that I don't own Harry Potter, so why make a big deal. Go ahead and steal the story if you want! Just know it's copyrighted!  
  
  
  
Hermione looked at her door. "Lavender! Parvati! You scared me!" Hermione relaxed and turned back to her clothes that were laid neatly on her bed. She picked up her skirt and pulled it on. She turned around to see the girls looking at her.  
  
"Well?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Well, what?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"You know what. That scene down in the common room."  
  
"What about it?" Hermione asked pulling a turtleneck sweater over her head.  
  
"What were you and Ron doing outside all that time?"  
  
"I was only outside for a few minutes."  
  
"So, what happened with you and Ron? Did you catch up on what we walked in on this morning?" Parvati added suggestively.  
  
"No, McGonagall found us in about the same position you two did."  
  
"Oh. That's tough."  
  
  
  
Ron changed quickly out of his clothes and sat at the end of his bed pulling his shoes on. His luck was terrible. He'd almost kissed her twice. ALMOST. He was sick and tired of almost doing things.  
  
Almost making Quidditch team. Almost acing transfiguration. Almost kicking Malfoy's arse. Almost winning the girl he'd pined over for such a long time.  
  
The door to the dormitory opened and shut and Ron looked over to see Harry enter. "Hi Harry."  
  
"Hullo." Harry said as he took a seat on Ron's bed. "How did things go with Hermione?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She sure was looking for you for a long time. How long were you two together?"  
  
"Only a few minutes. Wait.did you say that she was looking for me?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't she tell you?"  
  
"Yes, but why was she looking for me?"  
  
"Oh, so she didn't tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what Harry?"  
  
"Nothing, Ron. I think she should tell you. I'm just going to keep my mouth shut."  
  
Ron looked back down at his shoes. Harry knew something he didn't and that brought all his paranoid feelings back to him.  
  
  
  
An hour later Harry, Ron and Hermione met in the common room. They left together as they did every night since they came to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry sensed the awkwardness between Hermione and Ron and stepped between them. He felt bad for his two friends. They felt so fondly of each other, and neither had guts enough to admit it.  
  
He wished on of them would get the courage to tell the other one how they felt. Before it was too late. Ron almost lost his chance with her once. Viktor Krum. Neither Ron nor Harry knew what happened between the two, and every once and a while Hermione would receive a mysterious letter he and Ron reckoned was from Krum.  
  
The Great Hall was already full by the time the three arrived. They were greeted warmly by fellow Gryffindors as they sat down at the table.  
  
Hermione sat across the table from Harry and next to Ron, as all the boys talked about Quidditch waiting for their plates to fill with food.  
  
Hermione turned to Lavender and Parvati. She listened to their conversation, mentally taking notes about everything that they said.  
  
"Oh, don't look now but, I think Seamus is looking at you Lavender!" Parvati squealed as she looked at Lavender.  
  
"REALLY?!" she turned her head and saw that in fact, Seamus didn't appear to be looking at her.  
  
"I said don't look!"  
  
Hermione shook her head. They didn't know how annoying they were. She almost felt bad for them. She was surprised that they even had friends.  
  
And the fact that they liked Professor Trelawny and that divination was their favorite class made her dislike them even more. They were good at heart; they just drove her nuts.  
  
She decided she couldn't listen any longer and turned to hear the boys' conversation. "Then he used the Wronski feint, and faked them all out!" Dean said as they all laughed.  
  
Hermione yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She'd had a long day, and was worn out. She finished her food, and decided to go back to her room, and get to bed. She would've told someone where she was going, but they all seemed so wrapped up in their own conversations.  
  
Ron watched as Hermione got up from the table and walked out of the great hall.  
  
Hermione opened the door to her room. She changed out of her clothes and put on her comfiest pajamas. She was tired, and need to rest before school resumed the next day.  
  
She turned to crawl into her bed and saw a note resting on her pillow. She walked over to her bed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer ~ All right I don't own 'em! And I'd like to add that even though I haven't gotten ten replies yet, I've decided to write the chapter for you nice people! LOL! YEAH!  
  
Hermione picked up the note that was lying on her bed. She looked down at the front of the sealed letter. It read her name. In Ron's handwriting. She smiled and wondered when Ron had put it on her bed. He must've sent Pigwidgeon before they went to dinner.  
  
She opened the letter by pulling on the wax seal. Her eyes moved slowly, taking in every word Ron wrote, carefully.  
  
Hermione-  
  
I need to talk to you as soon as possible. I can't write what I need to say. I need to tell you to your face. Don't forget to meet McGonagall in the common room after dinner. We have detention to serve.  
  
-Ron  
  
Hermione folded the letter and tucked it away under her pillow. She forgot about her meeting with McGonagall. She climbed down the stairs and sat on a couch until dinner was over.  
  
Slowly the common room began to fill. McGonagall took a seat across from Hermione as they waited in silence for Ron to come back. The last one to arrive, Ron sat down next to Hermione. She smiled at him, while he blushed and looked back to the Head-of-House.  
  
"What were you two thinking? You have to set an example for the younger students. You are both prefects this year, and are expected to excel."  
  
"We're sorry, Professor McGonagall. It won't happen again. Right, Ron?"  
  
Ron looked up. "Huh? Yeah. We are really sorry."  
  
"Alright. You will both be serving detention tomorrow night. Detention starts at 9:00p.m. Meet Filch outside the Great Hall. He'll find something for you to do."  
  
After McGonagall left, Hermione said her good nights to all of her friends. She climbed the stairs and fell asleep almost immediately when she hit her pillow.  
  
Hermione awoke extra early the next morning. She felt a new confidence. She knew Ron liked her from the note he gave her. She had to look extra good that day.  
  
Hermione took a shower and quickly dressed, checking her outfit in front of the mirror. It was a nice outfit. A short sleeved white blouse. She wore her Gryffindor tie, and a Gold sweater vest. Her skirt was also Gryffindor colored. Scarlet and gold.  
  
It wasn't too conservative, but it wasn't to revealing. She even applied some of the muggle make-up her mom gave her. Again, just something light, and a little sparkly.  
  
Hermione tried several spells to make her hair stay put the way she wanted it to. Finally, her hair fell in soft waves on her shoulders. Perfect.  
  
By the time she was finally finished, her roommates were also done. Hermione climbed down the stairs to the common room as gracefully as she could. She knew that Harry and Ron would already be there waiting for her. She smiled. They were.  
  
At first they didn't notice her, "Hermione! You look so pretty!" Ginny said shyly.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny. You look pretty, too. Don't you think, Harry?" She smiled at Ginny. She knew about Ginny's crush on him, as well as almost everyone else.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said.  
  
"Are you boys ready for breakfast? C'mon, Gin." Hermione started walking towards the door. Nobody attempted to follow her. "Come on, you three. Ron do not tell me you're not hungry."  
  
Ron smiled. "I am. Let's go." The three walked and talked and laughed all the way down to the Great Hall. Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch.  
  
"How can you stand being around them, Hermione? All they ever talk about is Quidditch."  
  
"It's not easy. I have to find someone else to listen to. It's either I listen to Quidditch or I listen to Lavender and Parvati."  
  
"I'll sit by you.I mean, if you don't mind. Never mind."  
  
"Ginny, I would love it if you would sit by me."  
  
"Oh." Ginny looked up at Hermione. She saw who her elder was looking at, and smiled. "He likes you. He especially liked you this morning. You do look really pretty. How did you do that to your hair?"  
  
"Here." Hermione muttered a spell and Ginny's hair transformed into a style like Hermione's only much frizzier. She laughed at first, which caused Ron and Harry to stop and turn around.  
  
"Does it looked bad?" Ginny held her hands up to her head, and blushed.  
  
"Sorry. Hold on." Hermione muttered a spell that made Ginny's hair smooth. She muttered another, and the hair looked almost as perfect as Hermione's. "Perfect. What do you think, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, it looks really good." Harry's eyes were wide, like he'd never seen her before.  
  
Hermione leaned over to whisper something into Ginny's ear. "Is that what your brother looked like when he saw me this morning?"  
  
"Almost." Ginny giggled back. Both girls went to catch up with the boys. They entered the Great Hall and took seats.  
  
Hermione sat next to Ron. She sat across the table from Ginny, and Ron sat directly across from Harry. The boys went on to talking about Quidditch, and Hermione talked to Ginny.  
  
The rest of the day went well. Hermione spent most of her free time with Ginny. She was essentially the female version of Ron. They both took a while to warm up to you, but they both had a sense of humor. And both had their insecurities.  
  
Finally it was nine o'clock and she and ron made their way down the hall. She cleared her throat a few times. Trying to get ron to talk to her.  
  
Filch was wiating for them when they arrived. "You're late." He grumbled. "Tonight you will be moping the floors, and cleaning the tables. No magic. I'll be here in two hours. It better be done. Come now Mrs. Norris." He walked out of the room, his cat following him.  
  
"Hermione. I wanted to talk to you about the note. You got it, didn't you?" Hermione nodded in response.  
  
"Right. I.this is hard for me to say.Hermione I really.um." Hermione couldn't listen to him stalling anymore. No matter how much she liked the sound of his voice.  
  
"Ron, I like you. A lot. I always have, for as long as I can remember."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, Ron. Is that what you were trying to say?"  
  
"Yes. I'm so glad you said something. It was killing me inside. I've wanted to tell you."  
  
"Ron, shut up and kiss me already." Hermione smiled at him as he raised his eyebrows. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Ron's eyes were squeezed shut. He didn't know what he was doing. He'd never kissed a girl before. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, and took a step closer to him.  
  
He slid his arms around her waist. He felt Hermione's lips part, inviting his tongue inside. He obliged and slowly his tongue entered her mouth. It traveled to every corner of her mouth. She moaned as her tongue rubbed softly against his.  
  
"Mmmm.Ron?" Hermione broke the kiss and looked straight up into his eyes. "As much as I want to keep snogging, we have to get our work done.  
  
Hermione turned and took a rag from a bucket of soapy water. "You do the floors and I'll do the tables. The mop is over there." She pointed to it. Ron nodded.  
  
The next two hours were torturous for the new lovebirds. Every time they passed each other they had to kiss one another.  
  
Once when Ron was behind her, she was scrubbing a mess off the table, and her bum accidently pushed into his groin causing him to moan.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ron!" She turned around to see his face. It wasn't a moan of pain. It was one of pleasure. A blush crept across Hermione's face. Ron's too, as he tried his best to cover his hardness.  
  
Finally when Filch came back, he told them to go to their rooms. Hermione and Ron began to walk back to the Gryffindor room.  
  
Hermione smiled up at him and threaded her fingers through his. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "This feels so right."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
HEY GUYS! I KNOW THIS ISN'T QUITE LEMONY YET, BUT IT'S GETTING THERE! I'M TRYING TO WORK SOME PLOT INTO THE STORY. I'M GOING ON VACATION TOMORROW BRIGHT AND EARLY. I'LL BE BACK WEDNESDAY. AND I KNOW THIS MAKES YOU ALL VERY ANGRY. I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE LONGER, CAUSE I FEEL BAD. IS IT ANY LONGER? ANYWAY.WHEN I GET BACK I PROMISE YOU TWO REALLY, REALLY LONG CHAPTERS.AND A SEX SCENE. SO BE GOOD PEOPLE AND DON'T LOOSE FAITH IN ME. YOU WON'T REGRET IT. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer ~ I do not own any characters from this story, I do own the plot though. So, I would appreciate it if you didn't take it. Thanks.  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS A GINNY/HARRY CHAPTER. I HAD A FEW REVIEWS ASKING TO DEVELOP THEIR RELATIONSHIP MORE, SO I THOUGHT 'WHAT THE HELL?' AND HERE IT IS! ENJOY PEOPLES!  
  
  
  
Not long after Hermione left her to get ready for her detention, Ginny sat alone in her room. She looked over at the muggle clock her father gave her. It was 9:00. By now Hermione would be at her detention.  
  
That night Hermione had talked about Ron. Ron this. Ron that. She wished Hermione would quit talking about her stupid brother long enough so that she could get in a word about Harry.  
  
She lay back in her bed. "Harry." She said aloud, letting the words slip off her tongue. She closed her eyes and smiled sweetly imagining looking into his beautiful green eyes.  
  
Ginny's roommates came into the dorm room laughing and giggling. Of course they were talking about boys. They immediately stopped when they saw her. "Oh, Hi Ginny."  
  
"Hi." Ginny got up and left the room. None of the fourth year Gryffindor girls liked her. They always stopped talking as soon as she entered a room. She never made any real friends. She always clung to the older kids.  
  
Hermione was the only person who ever took any interest in her. She felt awful. Was it her fault no one liked her? All of her other family members had something great at Hogwarts. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were all prefects. Percy was even Head Boy, George and Fred were the class clowns, Everyone loved them, they were great fun. And Ron. He was popular, handsome, and his best friend is the famous Harry Potter.  
  
Ginny trudged down the stairs. She was feeling terrible. The only person she had to talk to was serving detention.  
  
As she stomped down the last few stairs everyone looked up. Ginny's usually pretty face was contorted. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips held an unusual pout. Some first years pushed her against a wall.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" She said as she stomped across the room. She plopped down into a chair and folded her arms across her chest. She scowled as people in the room looked at her as though she'd gone nuts.  
  
She looked down at her lap and started to play with her tattered second hand robes. "Gin?"  
  
Ginny looked up and saw Harry. Her breath caught in her throat. She tried to say something but nothing would come out. Her face softened as she saw the look of concern on his face.  
  
"Ginny.what's wrong?" He asked, as she noticed the concern that was in not only his face, but also his voice.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders as her face turned red. "I don't know."  
  
  
  
Harry looked at Ginny's face as it softened and turned red. "Do you want to talk about it?" He knew Ginny lied when she said she didn't know what was wrong.  
  
He watched the young Weasley girl nodded her head. Her soft reddish hair shook as she did it. He looked into her light blue eyes. They were sad. They looked full of pain. "Did someone do something to you?" He felt a sudden, unexplainable need to protect her.  
  
"No. It's not just one person. It's everyone." Ginny felt stupid the second she'd said it. He probably thought she was a dork.  
  
"What happened?" His face looked as concerned as it had before. Ginny felt better knowing he didn't think she was a loser.  
  
"Nobody likes me, Harry. Everyone has friends, but me. Except Hermione. Even though all she ever wants to do is talk about Ron."  
  
Harry smiled. Ron told him earlier that day that he was going to tell Hermione about how he felt when they were at detention.  
  
"What are you smiling about, Harry? You think it's funny that I have no friends?" Harry snapped out of his thought and looked into Ginny's pathetic face.  
  
"No that's not it. I care. Now, go on." Harry told her.  
  
"Well. I was just saying that even the first years push me around. I'm three years older than them."  
  
"Ginny, just because one first year bumped into you doesn't mean, they're all against you,"  
  
"I hate my life. You don't understand. You don't have to live in the shadows of every single one of your siblings. Charlie is so successful. Bill is handsome, everyone says he has the looks of the family. Percy is the smart one. Mum always tells me I should be more like him."  
  
"Ginny, your mum says that to Fred, George, and Ron, too!" Harry interrupted.  
  
"I know. Fred, George, and Ron are the three worst though. The twins are always teasing me and making fun of me. They always play jokes on me. Just this morning, they put a spell on my wand so that whenever I put a spell on something, it would backfire onto the closest person. It turned Snape's hair blue. I got 30 points taken off of Gryffindor."  
  
"I'm sure they didn't mean to get you into trouble for it. They thought it would be funny."  
  
"Don't stick up for them." Ginny looked at Harry with a serious expression on her face. Harry nodded as the portrait hole burst open. A blue haired Angelina Johnson entered the room.  
  
"THAT IS NOT FUNNY YOU TWO! I'M SICK OF THIS! FRED, YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT ME GOING TO HOGSMEADE WITH YOU THIS WEEKEND. I'LL BE TOO BUSY LOOKING FOR THE COUTER CURSE FOR YOUR STUPID PRANK." She said pointing to her hair,  
  
"Wait! Angel! It was a joke! You know. Ha Ha?" Fred climbed the stairs after his crush.  
  
George walked past the spot where Harry and Ginny were sitting. "Serves you two right."  
  
"Oh, shove off, Ginny." George said shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Harry asked her as he looked at her new hurt expression. She always took it so seriously when her brothers told her to go away.  
  
Ginny looked at him surprised. She blushed before nodding. "No one is up in my room. I know girls aren't supposed to be up there, but if you won't tell neither will I." He flashed Ginny a charming smile before standing up and leading the way to his dorm.  
  
Ginny walked into Harry's dorm as he picked things up off the floor and shoved them into a piled in the corner,  
  
She looked at him. He blushed for the first time since she met him. "Sorry 'bout the mess."  
  
Ginny smiled and sat down at the end of a bed. "That's okay."  
  
A few minutes of awkward silence passed before Harry started. "What were you saying before Fred and George came?"  
  
"Well, I was just saying that Ron has friends. He's so popular. Everyone likes him. And besides he's got you as a best friend." Ginny blushed and looked away from the boy she's liked for almost the past five years.  
  
Harry looked over at Ginny. He was surprised at her, He knew that she liked him, but he also knew she'd never actually admitted it. The old shy Ginny, was hatching from her cacoon into a beautiful young lady.  
  
For the first time since Harry met her, he saw her as a girl. Not just as Ron's baby sister. She certainly wasn't a baby. Today he had seen her wear her heart on her sleeve. She poured herself out to him.  
  
Harry took a step closer to Ginny, who was now standing. "I should go." Ginny stood up and turned to leave his room.  
  
He reached out and grabbed her by her elbow, turning her back around, "No. Don't." He stood only inches from her face. His eyes darted around her face. He looked to her eyes for some sign of how she was feeling. The only resemblence to an emotion he saw was fear,  
  
"Can I kiss you, Ginny?" He didn't even realize what he was asking. It was as if he weren't speaking for himself. Someone else was running his brain. Not that he could complain.  
  
"I.I. I don't know. how. I.mean.I've never..." she whispered as she looked into his eyes. As much as she wanted to she knew he would be disappointed. She'd never kissed anyone before.  
  
Harry looked into her eyes. The same look of fear was in her eyes. "Are you scared?"  
  
Ginny nodded slowly, never breaking her eye contact. "Of what?" he asked.  
  
"You. Me. Us. Kissing."  
  
"Which one?" Harry asked surprised at her honest reply. Usually her reply was along the lines of 'I don't know.'  
  
"All of the above. If I kiss you, you'll only be disappointed." Finally breaking the eye contact she looked down at her shoes.  
  
"Hey." He said causing her to look back up. "You'll never know, unless you try."  
  
"I guess." Ginny shrugged her shoulders. He wasn't going to let her leave without a kiss. She admired his persistence.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So." Ginny looked up into his eyes. They were laughing. Just like she always pictured the first time they would kiss. Everything was perfect. She nodded her head, and he leaned so their lips would touch.  
  
She tilted her head as their lips met. Her head screamed to hold him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers played softly with the little hairs at the nape of his neck, sending shivers up his spine.  
  
Their kiss deepened. Building passion was being released from Ginny. It was better than she ever imagined. Maybe she was just imagining it.  
  
Finally needing air they pulled apart from their kiss, both breathless. "How was it?" Ginny asked shyly after catching her breath.  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe I could tell you if I could have another one?" He smiled playfully wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Their lips touched again, Harry's smile on his face the whole time.  
  
Harry's hands ran up and down her back. The second kiss was even better than the first. If every kiss was better, he didn't think he ever wanted to stop. She sure was a good kisser for someone who had never done it before.  
  
Harry was so caught up in the kiss he didn't notice the person standing in the doorway.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
The kiss ended abruptly as both Gryffindors looked in panic towards the door. Both realizing how much trouble they were in.  
  
SOORY EVERYONE. I KNOW THAT WASN'T AS LONG AS I PROMISED, BUT OH, WELL. ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGISE FOR THE CHARACTERIZATION. I TRIED MY BEST TO MAKE EVERYONE IN CHARACTER. I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT GIN, EXCEPT SHE SEEMS LIKE A LONER, AND I ALSO NOTICED SHE'S VERY EMOTIONAL. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! ALSO THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO WISHED FOR ME TO HAVE A NICE VACATION. I DID!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer ~ I do not own any characters from this story. I own only the plot. Thanks.um. bye.  
  
Ron's night was going perfect. He finally had the girl he'd wanted for so long. She liked him, and everything seemed like it couldn't get any better.  
  
Until he got back to his room.  
  
He cheerfully climbed the stairs. After saying goodnight and parting their separate ways, Ron left Hermione. He was in a hurry to get to sleep. He knew whom he would be dreaming about. And he also knew what he'd be dreaming about.  
  
He'd had the same dreams for the past few months. Dreams of Hermione doing things to him. Things he didn't even think the wholesome girl knew about. Obscene, dirty thoughts. And he found himself enjoying each one more and more.  
  
His favorite one was the one where Hermione was dressed in dark leather. She had a whip in her hand, and she tied him down to a bed. She then proceeded in licking every inch of his body, paying special attention to his 'lower regions'. The whole time she spoke in French. He had no idea what she was saying, but hell, it sounded sexy.  
  
As he climbed the last few stairs, he heard talking. It sounded like Ginny. And Harry. What was Ginny doing alone in their dorm? Where she wasn't supposed to be. With Harry.  
  
He pressed his ear up to the door, straining to hear voices. At first he didn't hear anything. But then he heard their muffled voices.  
  
"How was it?" He heard Ginny say.  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe I could tell you if I could have another one." Harry's voice sounded playful. That was all Ron needed to hear. The anger was growing inside of him, twisting his insides. He opened the door.  
  
Harry and Ginny stood in the middle of the room. Harry's hands were all over her back. Rubbing up and down, his fingers sometimes lifting the shirt off her back leaving her skin exposed to his wandering fingertips.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron found himself screaming and running across the room at Harry. The two kissing teenagers broke apart and looked at the pink-faced red head running towards them.  
  
"RON!" Ginny screamed as her brother's fingers wrapped around Harry's throat. Harry's eyes bulged as Ron's hand went tighter around his throat.  
  
Harry's leg stuck out and kicked his friend as hard as he could in his shin. Ron yelled and let go o Harry. The boy wonder began to run around the room, Ron chasing closely after him.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY. YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW, OR I WILL TELL MUM." Ginny was yelling at the top of her lungs.  
  
Ron stopped and looked at his sister. "Why don't you just go away. You have no business here. Why don't you go get some friends of your own?"  
  
Ginny could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She turned quickly on her heels and ran out the door.  
  
"Why'd you do that, Ron?" Harry asked, now angry.  
  
"Why were you in here alone with my sister?"  
  
"I don't see why that's any of your business. I don't go around asking who you're snogging with."  
  
"How long has this been going on between you two?"  
  
"Not long. Just about ten minutes. She needed someone to talk to, and I was around. So we talked and it just happened."  
  
Ron sat in silence for a while before finally speaking up. "Harry. This is just a one time thing right? I mean.it won't happen again? It's just not a good idea at all."  
  
Harry liked Ginny, but he wasn't about to lose his best. Ron was too important. And if he wasn't a friend with Ron then, he couldn't be a friend with Hermione. He wanted to know how it went between the two.  
  
"Yeah, Ron. I promise it won't happen again. I'm really sorry. Anyway, how did things go with Hermione?"  
  
"Perfect. I think we're going out now." Ron smiled.  
  
"That's great." Harry patted his now pleased friend on the back.  
  
Ginny stomped out into the hall. She was mad at Ron. No she was furious. No, she was just plain old pissed.  
  
She stopped outside of the door and pressed her ear against it. Ron yelled at Harry, and Harry yelled at Ron. She closed her eyes, and tried her best to hear what was going on.  
  
Then she heard it. From the other side of the door she heard Harry apologize for kissing her. The nerve of Harry Potter. Thinking he could use Ginny Weasley, and get away with it. She wouldn't take it anymore. She was tired of being pushed around. Harry just broke the straw on the camels back.  
  
She started down the hall. He would get his. He would be begging for her forgiveness. And then she would laugh. Laugh right in his face. She smiled smugly to herself, as she headed back to Hermione's room. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer ~ I do not own any characters from this story. Only the plot.  
  
Ginny knocked on Hermione's door, and waited for it to open. "Hi Ginny. Where were you tonight? I looked for you everywhere!"  
  
"I was in Harry's room."  
  
"YOU WERE WHERE?! You're not supposed to be in the boy's dormitories!"  
  
"Never mind about that. I was wondering if you can teach me some of those beauty spells you always use."  
  
"Are you going to use them on Harry?"  
  
"No, I mean yes. Well, maybe. I meant no. Kind of."  
  
"Here." Hermione handed Ginny a book. "There are a bunch of spells in there. Now are you going to tell me what you were doing in there with Harry."  
  
Hermione watched as Ginny's eyes iced over. "Why don't you ask Harry." She said harshly before turning and leaving the room. She shut the door behind her and hurried back to her own dorm. She wanted to practice some of her spells.  
  
  
  
Hermione sat at the edge of her bed. Whatever Harry did to Ginny must've been bad, to make her so mad. When she came she seemed so happy. Almost too happy. Then at the mention of what she was doing with Harry, she turned colder than snow.  
  
She got up and walked to her door, she was going to get to the bottom of this. Harry better not hurt Ginny. He was in big trouble with her if he did. Even bigger trouble with Ron.  
  
Hermione knocked on the door to the Dorm room Harry shared with the rest of the fifth year Gryffindor boys. She waited impatiently, for what seemed like forever for the door to open. Ron answered the door.  
  
"Hermione.I was just thinking about you." He leaned in for a kiss but she dodged quickly out of his way. Her eyes scanned the room for Harry.  
  
"Not now. Where's Harry?" She saw him sitting on the end of a bed reading a Quidditch magazine. The Chudley Cannons. Obviously a book that belonged to her beau.  
  
She glanced up to see the hurt look on his face. She smiled guiltily and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Sorry, Ron. I really need to talk to Harry," she lowered her voice so that only he could hear," I want to talk to you later too." She winked quickly before walking to Harry.  
  
"What is it 'Mione?"  
  
"What did you do to Ginny?"  
  
"I didn't do anything to her! I swear!" Harry glanced nervously at Ron. He didn't want Ron to be mad at him again.  
  
"Well, she sure didn't seem too happy. A matter of fact, I've never seen her so brassed off in my entire life."  
  
Ron walked over to Harry. His anger was rising again. "You told me all you did was snog!" He picked Harry up by his robes.  
  
"I did! That's all! I swear!"  
  
"Ron, you are NOT helping. Just get out before something happens that you'll regret."  
  
"No, I deserve to know what that jerk did to my sister."  
  
"RON! That is enough. NOW GO!" Ron looked reluctant at first, but then seeing as she was serious he left the room.  
  
"Now, Harry, would you please explain what is going on?"  
  
He sighed in frustration. "Ginny was mad. And she started to talk to me about how much she hated her life. Fred and George came and they wouldn't leave her be, so I brought her up here. Then we kissed. Twice."  
  
"Twice? Then why is she so angry?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she's mad at Ron for interrupting us?"  
  
"No. She seemed mad at you."  
  
"I don't know then."  
  
Harry sat in silence for a few minutes. "So are you and Ginny dating now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No. Ron made me promise that I wouldn't touch or go near her again."  
  
"Do you like her Harry?"  
  
Harry thought for a few minutes. "I don't know. I never did before. Then tonight, when she was talking. I don't know. It just felt right to kiss her. Right then and there. Who knows what would've happened if Ron hadn't interrupted us. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
Hermione thought about Ron. She thought about how much she wanted to be with him. She wanted to become one with him. But, she just passed the thoughts off as wild hormones. After all, she was only fifteen. She needn't be rushing into things with her boyfriend.  
  
"Mmm Hmm. I know EXACTLY what you mean. A better question is do you want to just leave her alone?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, do you want to be with her?" Hermione surprised herself. That sounded like a question Lavender or Parvati would ask.  
  
"Yeah. I do."  
  
"I'm going to give you the same advice you gave me not so long ago. Tell Ron how you feel. If he's your friend, he'll understand. He'll realize how much Gin means to you."  
  
Harry nodded his head. Hermione got up from her spot on the bed. "Good luck, Harry. Oh, and be good to Ginny. She's a good girl." Harry nodded as the door shut behind Hermione.  
  
  
  
Ginny sat in her room. The book Hermione borrowed her was sitting across her lap. She looked into the mirror and muttered the spell she just read from the book. Her face had dark make-up all over it. She looked like a Slytherin Slut. She used the reverse spell and the make-up was gone.  
  
She turned the page. She looked down at the next spell. MAKE YOURSELF IRRESISTIBLE TO THE ONE YOU PINE FOR. ADVANCED SPELL. Ginny smiled. That one sounded perfect. She wanted Harry to feel like he had a chance. Then crush him, just like he did to her.  
  
She smiled and picked up her wand. "Paintium Irresist!" She looked up into the mirror. She looked different. Good though. Almost too good. Her mum would kill her, if she saw all this make-up. She used the same spell Hermione used on her hair earlier.  
  
She looked at herself once more and squealed in delight. She looked absolutely perfect. Tomorrow she would put her plan into action. She washed the make-up off her face and brushed her teeth. She climbed into bed, not even knowing whether her plan would work or not.  
  
  
  
Hermione climbed down the stairs to the common room. Everyone was packing up and heading for bed. Hermione looked around the room for Ron. She expected him to be sitting at a chess table playing with Seamus, Dean, or Neville.  
  
But, none of those boys were in the room. They each had gone to bed. Then she saw him. Lying peacefully asleep on a scarlet colored couch. He looked beautiful, lying there.  
  
She smiled and walked over to the couch. She tried as best she could to snuggle up next to him on the couch, His breathing was shallow and there was a big smile on his face. Hermione wondered what he was dreaming about.  
  
She smiled at him and took one of his hands. She kissed the top of it like she had two days ago.  
  
Ron slowly opened one of his eyes. Hermione was snuggled up close to him. Her head was buried in his chest. He didn't know how long she'd been there, or how long she'd been sleeping for that matter.  
  
An evil smile spread cross his lips. He moved about on the couch causing Hermione to move closer to the edge of the couch. She opened her eyes, and looked frightened as she slid off the couch and hit the floor with a thump.  
  
Ron tried to hold back his laugh as he stretched out, acting as though he'd just woken up. He looked around with his sleepy eyes finally spotting Hermione on the floor. "What are you doing on the floor?" He asked innocently.  
  
"You pushed me off!"  
  
Ron started laughing as Hermione stood up and brushed herself off. She looked up at his smiling face. "You did it on PURPOSE! You were awake!" Ron laughed harder.  
  
"It was funny!" By now Ron was sitting on the edge of the couch clutching his stomach.  
  
She shook her head at him. "Ronald Weasley! You are tuning into Fred and George more and more every day!"  
  
"Only much more handsome."  
  
"And modest, too!"  
  
"It's true though isn't it?" He grinned and pulled her down onto his lap.  
  
Hermione straddled him and leaned her forehead on to his. "It's true." She briefly brushed her lips against his, before pulling back. "But, you could've killed me."  
  
"What? I knocked you off the couch! I didn't push you off a cliff!"  
  
"Well, You really hurt my elbow!" She lifted her arm so that he could see her elbow. "See?"  
  
"Oh. I see. I'm sorry then. Am I forgiven?"  
  
"Only if you kiss it." She smiled.  
  
"Well, you sound more and more like me every day." He returned her smile and planted a kiss on her elbow.  
  
"All better!" She grinned at him goofy.  
  
"Mm hmm." He leaned down and plated a kiss on her forehead. He leaned back and looked at her. "You're so pretty, 'Mione. My 'Mione." He kissed her lips.  
  
She opened her mouth and let his tongue enter. His words echoed in her head. 'My 'Mione' She moaned as his hands gripped her waist, pulling her further onto him.  
  
She lightly nibbled his bottom lip with her teeth. He moaned. It sounded like the moan from the Great Hall earlier. As, much as it scared her at the time, she now smiled knowing that she did that to him.  
  
She brought her lips to his ear, her tongue darting in and out. She was reeking havoc on his ear. The whole time he was growling in pleasure. She bit down on his earlobe, which caused him to gasp. He pulled her further onto his lap and now both of their groins were rubbing against one another's.  
  
Hermione felt hot. She felt hotter than she ever did when she woke up from the dreams of her and Ron making love. Her stomach felt twisted in knots.  
  
She leaned her head back as Ron started kissing and licking and nibbling her neck. She moaned for him to continue. He kissed his way down to her blouse. The tie and sweater vest she wore earlier was now long gone.  
  
She looked down in question as to why he stopped. His eyes looked back up at her. His fingers rested on the top button, awaiting her approval to unbutton the rest of them. She nodded at him to continue. His fingers fumbled as he quickly tried to unbutton her blouse. She laughed quietly at him.  
  
"What?" he grunted.  
  
"Patience, dear." She smiled sweetly and pushed his hands away from her shirt. He leaned back and watched as she slowly, and tauntingly unbuttoned her shirt. She was so cool, and calm, which surprised him, since she was usually sort of shy.  
  
After unbuttoning the last button she shrugged her shirt off her shoulders. Ron's eyes widened at the sight of her lacy white bra. Hermione felt him harden against her own crotch. She smiled, and her face turned red. He nuzzled her bosom. Her chest tasted salty and felt sweaty.  
  
At least she was sweating as much as he was. He licked the bulges sticking out from her bra, and she moaned leaning her head backwards. His hands cupped her breast. She opened her eyes in surprise, and moaned as he squeezed at her nipples through the fabric of her bra.  
  
His head went back to kissing her neck. She laced her fingers through his hair as her fingers gently massaged his scalp.  
  
One of his hands traveled downwards to her legs. His hand went slowly up her thighs until he reached the material of her panties. He brushed his fingers over her womanhood. She was wet, wetter than he'd ever imagined. He continued rubbing at her. He knew he had an effect on her. The same one she had on him.  
  
He opened his eyes and watched as Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, and let low yelps out every time his fingers ran lightly over underwear. "Uh, Ron." Her voice was low and throaty. He pushed his hips into her crotch.  
  
She moaned loudly and pulled his head into her chest. He began kissing at her chest and his fingers went to the clasp behind her back.  
  
She darted up, and pushed herself off of him. She grabbed her shirt off the floor and headed for the stairs without saying a word.  
  
Ron sat alone in the dark for over an hour. He went over in his mind what could've gone wrong. He couldn't think of anything that would make her leave. Did she just not want to be with him?  
  
Feeling defeated, he climbed the stairs. His dorm room was filled with the sound of snoring and he changed and crawled under the covers.  
  
Hermione ran to her room and shut the door behind her, leaning her back against it. Her breathing was still heavy, and she was still burning. She walked to her trunk and pulled a pair of pajamas on from it.  
  
What had she just done? She ran out of the situation without saying a word. He probably thought he did something wrong.  
  
She just couldn't do it. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. She cared for him very much, but didn't want to rush into things she wasn't physically, or emotionally ready for. She would have to wait. And so would he. 


	12. Chapter 12

|Top of Form 1 | | | |Bottom of Form 1 |  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own the characters, only the plot. And I'm sure you wouldn't want that!!!  
  
HEY! I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I PUT *A LOT* OF TIME AND WORK INTO THIS CHAPTER. I THINK IT'S MY FAVORITE ONE SO FAR.THE LONGEST TOO, I BELIEVE! IT'S FLUFFIER THAN A CLOUD.SO IF YOU LIKE FLUFF, YOU'LL CERTAINLY LIKE THIS.DON'T FORGET TO READ MY MESSAGE AT THE END!  
  
And Now. onto the show!  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning bright and early. She stretched and sat up. The memories of last night came flooding back into her head. Today she would have to talk to Ron about what happened last night. Hopefully he would understand her reasons.  
  
She quickly got dressed and used some of her spells to fix her hair. She didn't look as good as the day before, but she realized that it She opened the door to her room would have to do.  
  
She opened her bedroom door and began to climb down the stairs. After taking her time she finally reached the bottom. She looked across the room to where Harry and Ron usually sat.  
  
Her heart leapt out of her chest when she saw only Harry. She walked across the room to where Harry was standing. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"He's still getting ready." Hermione thought for a minute. She wondered why Ron would still be getting ready. He was always the first to be done. He always wanted to be the first person into the Great Hall for breakfast. "There he is." Hermione looked up at the staircase. With a sharp intake of breath, she closed her eyes.  
  
Ginny woke up and stretched out. She looked over at her clock. She climbed out of bed, and tripped over something on the floor. With a scream she hit her chin on the floor with a loud crack. Moaning she flipped over onto her back.  
  
After a few minutes she crawled up off the floor, rubbing her chin fiercely. She looked down at the floor to see what she tripped over. It was Hermione's book. She picked it up and flipped through the pages. Finding the page she had book marked the night before, she shook her head and closed the book.  
  
Her idea was stupid. She couldn't and wouldn't do that! Even if she was angry with Harry, all he would have to do is smile and her vengeful plot would be ruined. She sighed and put the book back down. At least it felt good to finally be angry with someone.  
  
She went to the bathroom as her roommates pushed past her. She shrugged her shoulders. It was good to be happy at again. She didn't mind being pushed around that morning. At least she got to kiss Harry. How many people can actually say they made out with their crush? Not Many! Ginny thought as she used her foot to shut the door behind her.  
  
After taking her shower and getting dressed Ginny, walked towards her door. Glancing back at the book on her bed. She walked over to the book. "It wouldn't hurt just to use one spell. Just a little one. Like one that Hermione would use."  
  
She recited a beginners spell and her face was covered with light make-up. It was nothing too heavy. Satisfied she closed the book, and tucked it under her pillow.  
  
She walked to the door and opened it.  
  
  
  
Hermione reopened her eyes and saw Ron walking down the stairs. He looked like a mess. His hair was all over the place, like Harry's usually was. He also had dark circles under his eyes. He tripped over the last step.  
  
"Woah! Ron you look rough! What time did you get to sleep?" Seamus said walking across the room.  
  
"I don't know. It was real late. I just couldn't get to sleep." He glanced over at Hermione and she looked away guiltily.  
  
"Well, let's go." Harry said.  
  
"We have to wait for Gin." Hermione said.  
  
"I'm here!" Ginny said walking up behind the group. Hermione turned around.  
  
"Looking good, Ginny!" Hermione smiled at her younger friend. "Well, let's go."  
  
Harry and Seamus walked in front of the girls and Ron followed behind them slowly. Ginny and Hermione walked behind the boys.  
  
"Ginny. You look really cute. You made Harry really uncomfortable in there."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. If you don't mind me asking.why are you so mad at him?"  
  
"I was. It's silly really. After you and Ron left for detention, Harry and I ended up."  
  
"Kissing. Yeah, I know. But why were you mad?"  
  
"Because, I heard Harry promise Ron he'd leave me alone."  
  
"That's what I thought. If it makes you feel any better, he doesn't want to leave you alone."  
  
"What? How do you know?"  
  
"I've already said too much. You'll just have to wait!" She looked out the corner of her eye at Ginny. A big smile was plastered to her face.  
  
Ginny walked for a few minutes before turning to her friend. "What's up with, Ron?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Believe me. You REALLY don't."  
  
Ginny looked at her brother, who was practically dragging his knuckles on the ground. "I REALLY do!"  
  
"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you. Last night Ron and I started something and I kind of walked out on it. I don't think he got too much sleep after that."  
  
Ginny nodded her head; not understanding what Hermione was talking about. Then it came to her. She stopped walking and turned her friend. "EEEEWWWWWW!! EWWW! Why did you."  
  
Hermione clapped her hand over Ginny's mouth as people stopped walking to see what the commotion was all about. Ron, Harry, and Seamus turned. She looked at Ginny and let her hand go.  
  
Everyone turned from the two girls and went back to what they were doing. "Hermione! Why did you tell me that? GROSS! First, I walk in on Percy and Penelope kissing, and now you tell me THIS!?"  
  
"I told you, you didn't want to hear about it!!"  
  
"Next time, I'll listen."  
  
After breakfast, Hermione hurried back to her room to get her potions books. She had to hurry. Ron took an especially long time walking back to Gryffindor. They didn't have long to get to class. And if they were late, Snape would raise hell!  
  
She grabbed her books, and threw them into her bag. She ran down the stairs, where Harry and Ron were already waiting for her.  
  
They hurried out the door, and down to the dungeons. They arrived just in time to take their seats and watch Snape enter the room.  
  
"Today, we will be starting on levitating potion. Open your books to page 897. And take notes."  
  
Hermione sat between Harry and Ron, who hadn't spoken to her all morning. His head lay in his folded arms and he was snoring softly.  
  
Hermione had tried to wake him up by nudging him. He would only wake up long enough to push her elbow off the table. She came to the conclusion that he was mad at her. She didn't know if she should even bother telling him her reasons.  
  
And she had no one to talk to about it either. She couldn't go to Harry; she didn't want to talk with him about it. That would be too embarrassing. She shouldn't tell Ginny, Ginny would just get mad.and nauseous. And she WOULDN'T talk to Lavender and Parvati about it. She was in no mood to listen to their squealing and screeching.  
  
"Well. Mr Weasley." Snape walked by and poked Ron with the end of his wand. "Seems like someone thinks he's too good to listen."  
  
Ron sat up in his seat, as the Slytherins laughed. His face turned red, and he looked to his two friends for help. "Professor. It was my fault! I made Ron stay up all night!" Hermione blurted out.  
  
"Oh. Miss Granger! Care to explain your outburst?" Hermione bit her lip as Ron looked at her. She couldn't tell everyone that she initiated sexual intercourse with Ron.  
  
"Well.um.you see, last night I made Ron come with me down to the library. I wanted to sneak a book out of the restricted section. He got lost on the way back and didn't get back until it was late. He warned that we would get in trouble, but I wouldn't listen. I don't want to get him into trouble for something that was my fault."  
  
"Very well Granger. I'm impressed with your ability to lie. However, I will be taking 20 points for lying, 5 for your little outburst, and another 25 for trying to sneak into the restricted section of the library. That's 50 points."  
  
Hermione looked down at her hands, and Ron looked over at her. She saw him mouth thanks, before turning back to his book. She smiled to herself. 50 points from Gryffindor was worth Ron not being mad at her.  
  
The rest of the class was uneventful, and Hermione was glad when it was over. She put her things into her bag and walked towards the door with her friends. "Sorry about that guys. I know it took away a lot of points."  
  
"That's okay. It's better than anyone knowing what really happened. " Harry said smiling at his two friends.  
  
"You told him?!"  
  
"You told Ginny!"  
  
"I did no such thing!"  
  
"Oh really? Then what was she screaming about in the hallway this morning?"  
  
"That's really none of your business."  
  
"See. You did tell her."  
  
"Fine. I'll just tell Lavender and Parvati since you seem to want the whole school to know!"  
  
"You wouldn't! I only told Harry. He's our best friend. He would've found out sooner or later. Besides, you told Ginny!"  
  
"So, who is she gonna tell? Harry? He already knows Ron!" She said tapping his forehead.  
  
"What if she tells my mum?"  
  
"She won't! She hasn't told her about Percy and Penelope kissing!"  
  
Ron growled. He lost the argument. Like always.  
  
At the end of the day, the three friends sat by the fire doing their homework. Hermione as usual was doing her work as Ron and Harry whispered about something.  
  
"Are you boys going to work at all tonight or are you just going to sit around?"  
  
"Sit around." They both said.  
  
Hermione shook her head and turned back to her work. She wondered how they kept passing if all they ever did was talk when they were suppose to be doing their work.  
  
Harry faked a yawn and stretched his arms out. "Well, I'm going to head to bed."  
  
"Harry! You haven't even done your work yet!"  
  
"I know. Goodnight Ron and Hermione!"  
  
Hermione watched as Harry climbed the stairs. She looked around the common room. It was fairly empty, and the people that were there were minding their own business.  
  
"Hermione. I think we need to talk." Ron said looking at her.  
  
She closed her book and looked up at him. "About what?" She knew what he wanted to talk about.  
  
"You know," he lowered his voice and leaned closer, "last night."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"What happened? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Hermione smiled. She knew he would think he did something wrong. She placed her hand over his, and brushed a piece of hair away from his face. "No, it wasn't you, Ron. I didn't want you to think that. I knew you would though."  
  
"If it was anyone's fault, it was mine. I should've said something to you instead of just leaving you there last night." She said.  
  
"I just want to know what happened." Ron said.  
  
Hermione took a breath. "I just got scared, I guess. I didn't want to get into anything I couldn't handle. And this is something that I know I can't handle. There's just so much to worry about. I have my schoolwork to handle. And the prefect meetings. And I'm just so worried about my O.W.L.S. I know that's a long time from now, but I still worry.  
  
"I can't be worrying about being pregnant. I know you'd be careful, but sometimes careful just isn't enough. And I don't want to get to emotionally attached, just to end up getting hurt."  
  
Ron looked at her. "'Mione, you know I would never hurt you."  
  
"Not on purpose. But, I'm still scared. We have such a good thing, and I don't think I'm ready for something like that."  
  
Ron nodded his head, "Let me know when you are."  
  
Hermione smiled and leaned across to hug him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, while his arms wrapped around her waist. "I will. Thank you for understanding."  
  
Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione's lips. "AWWWWWWWWWW!" The two looked up to see the entire common room staring at them.  
  
"Oooooh!" Lavender screeched, "It's about time!"  
  
"Pay up Fred. Told you it was going to happen this month!" George put out his hand.  
  
"Why couldn't you two wait until next week?!" Fred said putting a galleon into George's hand.  
  
"So is that why you're so tired Ron? Hermione and you stayed up snogging the whole night?" Seamus asked.  
  
"I'm going to choose not to answer your question." Ron said as he turned back to Hermione.  
  
Hermione remembered something, "Last night when you were sleeping, you had a big smile on your face. What were you dreaming about?"  
  
Ron thought for a minute. Uh oh. His famous Hermione sex dreams again. "I was dreaming about you." There he didn't lie, but he didn't have to tell her what he was dreaming about her.  
  
She smiled. "Could you do me a favor?" He asked pushing two papers towards her.  
  
"Ron, just because we're dating now, doesn't mean I'm going to do your work." She looked at him. Puppy eyes. He was giving her puppy eyes. "Fine."  
  
"Thanks," he leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek; "I'm going to bed now. I'm bushed!"  
  
Hermione took the papers and looked at them. Both Ron and Harry's. "Don't forget Harry's!" He called from the top of the stairs. By the time she started to protest the door was shut.  
  
Hermione finally finished her two friends' homework. She folded the parchment into both of their books. She smiled. That was the only time that was going to happen.  
  
She picked up the books and climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitories. She opened the door and entered the dark room. When her eyes finally adjusted she made her way around the room.  
  
Finding Harry's bed first she put his book in his night stand drawer. She started to walk across the room, looking for Ron's bed.  
  
She finally came to it and opened his nightstand drawer. She looked down into the drawer at something that caught her eye. It was a picture of Ron and her last year at a Quidditch game. Ron's arm was around her shoulder and her head was leaning on his shoulder. Fred and George were behind them making faces. Colin Creevy took it.  
  
She smiled and placed the picture and his book in the drawer. She slowly shut it and turned to leave the room. She turned around again and walked towards Ron. She leaned over and kissed his sleeping lips. "Goodnight, Ron."  
  
"Goodnight, 'Mione." He whispered in his sleep.  
  
She smiled and tiptoed out of his room, before making her way back to her own.  
  
  
  
PHEW! GOOD.NOT GOOD? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE.I'M NOT SURE I'M GOING TO ANYMORE. AND THAT COULD MAKE A GOOD ENDING, RIGHT? WELL, YOU GUYS NEED TO TELL ME IF YOU'RE STILL LIKING IT OR NOT! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer ~ I don't own the characters only the plot. so there!  
  
Chapter 13 ~ Sleeping Banshee ~  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning in an unusually good mood. It was a bright beautiful day in November. She stretched out her legs and sat up. She hurried to the prefects' bathroom. She had to use the loo something terrible.  
  
Hurrying down the halls with her arms full of books she ran into someone tall, with a hard chest. She looked up. "Uh! Watch where you're going Malfoy!"  
  
"Excuse me? I believe it was you that wasn't watching where you were going."  
  
"If you were watching where you were going, Malfoy, you would've been able to stop me before I ran into you, isn't that right?" Hermione pushed past him. The Slytherin boy, not knowing a retort for her last comment, let her pass.  
  
Still in a hurry to get there Hermione started to run. "Hey! Girl! No running in the halls!" Filch! She slowed her run to a fast walk and finally made it to the prefects' bathroom.  
  
After bathing and getting ready Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor tower. She felt happier than she had in a long time. She had a wonderful boyfriend, a great best friend, the best grades in their year, and enough integrity to make Draco Malfoy feel 2 inches tall.  
  
"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.  
  
"Ferret Boy." She smiled. Ron's idea. She passed it on to the rest of the Gryffindor prefects and they all unanimously agreed to it.  
  
"You sure look happy this morning." The Fat Lady commented before the picture swung open. She walked through the hole. Her two friends were already waiting for her; their backs turned in her direction. She snuck up behind them.  
  
"BOO!" They turned around with wide eyes as she laughed.  
  
"You're supposed to be upstairs!" Ron cried.  
  
"Am I? Is this some kind of rule I wasn't aware of?"  
  
"You know what he meant." Harry said.  
  
"I was at the prefects' bathroom."  
  
"Oh. Well, since you're so early this morning, let's go."  
  
"We have to wait for Ginny."  
  
"Go get her, then."  
  
"Harry, why don't you get her?" Hermione asked.  
  
"NO!" both boys practically shouted.  
  
"Okay! It was just a simple question." Hermione mumbled climbing the stairs. She knocked on Ginny's door. "GINNY!" There was no answer.  
  
Hermione opened the door, and saw Ginny still asleep on the bed. "Ginny! It's almost time for breakfast! Get up." Hermione tried shaking Ginny awake, but her attempt failed as Ginny slapped her hands and yelled for her to go away. "Ginny if you don't wake up, I'm going to go get Ron!"  
  
"Go ahead." Hermione turned and left the room. Ginny definitely was NOT a morning person, Hermione thought as she climbed down the stairs.  
  
"Where is she?" Ron asked impatiently.  
  
"She's still sleeping. Come help me Ron."  
  
"Oh, No! I'm not going anywhere near her. She is not someone you WANT to wake up. If she doesn't wake up on her own, I wouldn't go near her." That confirmed her guess of Ginny not being a morning person.  
  
"Ron. Help me!" Hermione climbed back up the stairs.  
  
Ron turned back to Harry, who was quite amused at the whole situation. "This is not going to be pretty!" Ron said as he climbed the stairs after Hermione.  
  
When he got to Ginny's room Hermione was being yelled at by Ginny, whose arms were flailing in the air trying to hit her. "VIRGINIA WEASLEY! Get out of bed right now!" Ron yelled at her.  
  
"Go away, RONALD WEASLEY!" Ginny screamed back. Hermione, along with Harry, who was now standing in the doorway, were laughing at the two siblings.  
  
Ron stomped over to his little sister's bed and tried pulling Ginny up by one of her arms, resulting in only a kick in the butt. Ginny: 1 Ron: 0.  
  
Noticing Harry standing in the doorway, Hermione decided to use it to her advantage. "Ginny! Guess whose here? It's Harry!"  
  
Ginny immediately stopped her kicking and screaming and looked to the door. "Oh Hi, Harry." She brushed the ruffled hair out of her face. Her cheeks started to turn a deep shade of red.  
  
"Hi Ginny." He said back, politely.  
  
"Alright, let's leave Ginny here to get dressed." Hermione got up.  
  
"No. Hermione stay." Hermione nodded and shooed the two boys out of Ginny's room.  
  
"All Right, Gin?"  
  
"Hermione! That was really embarrassing!"  
  
"What was?"  
  
"You let Harry come up here and see me like this."  
  
"I didn't let him up. I think Ron did. And you really don't look that bad."  
  
"Are you kidding? I was a screaming banshee."  
  
Hermione laughed. With all the screaming and Ginny's appearance, she did look very similar to a screaming banshee.  
  
"It's not funny!"  
  
Hermione, still laughing, crossed the room and opened the door. "Hurry up. We have to go." From across the room Ginny launched a pillow in Hermione's direction. Hermione sat down in a chair in the common room, by Harry, and Ron.  
  
"That was interesting." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah. I just got yelled at again. And she threw a pillow at me."  
  
"For what? She's still cranky?"  
  
"She's mad, because she thinks I LET harry into her room. She said she looked like a screaming banshee."  
  
Ron and Harry laughed. They agreed as well. Ginny, finally coming down the stairs was confronted by the three laughing friends. "What are you guys laughing about?" She asked as they immediately stopped.  
  
The group left the room and walked down the hall. Today everyone walked together. Hermione held hands with Ron as they walked down the halls. Of course, the boys still talked about quidditch and the girls listened politely.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Hermione spent the rest of the day holding hands with Ron and listening to Harry and him talk. She would've tried to get away, but every time she let go of his hand he would stop what he was doing and take it back. It was sweet really, annoying, but sweet.  
  
At the end of the day, the group sat around the fire doing their homework. Ron had tried to get her to do his homework again. It didn't work. She avoided eye contact while he gave her puppy eyes. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	14. Chapter 14

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own the characters only the plot!  
  
THANKS TO MY BETA READER MARISKA! YOU RULE!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron sat on his bed quietly flipping through his Cannons magazine. He was looking at it but his mind kept thinking about Hermione.  
  
"Ron?" Ron looked up at his best friend, Harry, before looking back down at his magazine.  
  
"Yeah, Harry?" shaking off his thoughts.  
  
"I kind of wanted to talk to you about something." Earlier that day Hermione had yelled at him, telling him off for not talking with Ron about Ginny. Harry knew she was right. He just didn't want to see Ron's reaction.  
  
"About what?" Ron asked not looking away from his book. He wasn't expecting what Harry was going to say next.  
  
"About Ginny..." Harry trailed on nervously.  
  
"What about her?" Ron asked, finally looking up.  
  
"I wanted to ask her if she'd go with me to Hogsmeade on Saturday, and um I thought I'd ask you uh um first." Harry mumbled.  
  
"No. Harry. You promised you'd leave her alone."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Harry, I said no. Just leave her alone." Ron said as he walked out of the room. Frustrated, he made his way down to the library where he was meeting Hermione.  
  
~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~  
  
After Ron left the room, Harry collapsed onto his bed in frustration. There was no way Ron was ever going to approve of Ginny and him. He had to do something about it.  
  
He did want to be with Ginny. He also wanted to keep Ron as a friend. Ron was never mad at him. He didn't want that to change.  
  
There was only one thing Harry could do about this. He would have to go behind Ron's back in order to see Ginny. He knew it wasn't a good idea, but it was the only idea he had at the time.  
  
Finally he decided that was what he had to do. He sat up in his bed and adjusted his glasses before leaving the room.  
  
Harry hurried to Ginny's room to look for her. He had to be careful a prefect didn't catch him. After finding the room Ginny had thrown a hissy fit in earlier that day, he knocked on the door.  
  
He waited patiently for someone to answer but no one ever did. He turned the knob and pushed the door open a bit. Peering around the inside of the room, he saw the youngest Weasley asleep in her bed.  
  
Entering the room, Harry crept to her sleeping body and knelt down so that he was eye level her. He looked at her sleeping face that was angelically sweet. He laughed at the memory of the 'screaming banshee'.  
  
Ginny slowly opened one eye, followed by the other. "Harry? What are you doing here? Am I dreaming?"  
  
Harry laughed. "No. You're not dreaming. I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" A smile slowly spread across her thin, red lips. Harry couldn't help but notice how much more happy she seemed being woken up now, than earlier.  
  
"Um you know how we're going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" Ginny nodded her smile widening. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Harry could've slapped himself, but he was relieved he finally got it out.  
  
Ginny wrinkled her nose. "You want to go with me?" Harry nodded. She smiled and thought for a minute. "And Ron's okay with this?"  
  
He hesitated for a minute, "Well, no. He actually doesn't know I'm asking you."  
  
"And you're willing to risk Ron being mad at you for a date with me?" Ginny thought Harry had gone crazy. What happened to the conversation she over heard a few nights ago?  
  
"Yes. I am willing to risk it. For you." How could she turn down the offer with an answer like that? She wouldn't dream of turning it down for the world.  
  
"Then, yes Harry. I'd love to go with you." She sat up in her bed to look at Harry. By that time, he'd grabbed the chair from beside her bed and pulled it closer to where she was sitting.  
  
He sighed in relief. "Oh, good! For a minute there I thought you were going to say no!" He cracked a smile.  
  
"I'd never say no to you."  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked. He knew what she just said. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Oh no. Did I say that out loud?" She started to blush and Harry laughed at her.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her rosy cheek. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry pulled her closer, and felt her shift uncomfortably against him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just not in the most comfortable position."  
  
"Oh. Here." Harry got up off the chair and sat on the bed next to her. He pulled her into him and waited for her arms to wrap around him. "Is that better?"  
  
Ginny laughed and her warm breath on his neck sent a shiver down his spine. She tucked her legs that were hanging off the bed, underneath her as Harry pulled his legs up on the bed as well.  
  
She pulled him closer to her and closed her eyes. She breathed deeply taking in his sweet scent as she rested her head on his shoulder. She let her fingers crawl through his soft, jet-black hair.  
  
He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as close as possible. She made a low moaning sound as he buried his face in her neck. She lifted her head and tilted it back, so that Harry could continue his licking and sucking and kissing.  
  
She leaned back onto her elbows as Harry hovered above her. He shifted positions so that his knees were on either side of her. Harry leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips.  
  
Ginny fell back against the bed and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Her mouth slowly opened and Harry hesitantly let his tongue enter her mouth.  
  
Harry pulled away from her and cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing lightly over her flushed cheeks. She smiled up at him as he leaned back down to her neck.  
  
His hands traveled up and down her sides as he licked a tender spot on her neck. She moaned quietly, setting his body on fire. He quickly untucked her shirt from her back. He pulled it off and threw it down.  
  
His cold fingertips came into contact with her warm skin and she gasped at the sensation. His hands quickly found their way up to her small, perky breasts and he took on of them into his hand.  
  
She moaned and grabbed onto his shoulder as he gently squeezed at her, through the thin, see-through fabric of her bra. His hand wrapped around her back and unclasped her bra.  
  
She sat up so that Harry could pull the garment off of her. He hastily threw it on the floor and sat up to examine her. She looked up at him with frightened eyes, as she felt him staring.  
  
"You're so beautiful." He murmured before bring his lips to her newly exposed skin.  
  
Ginny gasped and threw her head back as Harry took one of her hard nipples into his mouth. Her legs opened to him inviting him to settle comfortably between them. He obliged as his wet tongue swirled around her supple skin of her nipple.  
  
She felt completely wet between her legs and she was moaning uncontrollably. Harry moved his mouth to her other breast and his hand moved to her other nipple squeezing softly at first, listening to every moan urging him to squeeze harder.  
  
Finally finished with his licking he brought his mouth back to hers and pressed his wet lips against hers. Ginny's hand traveled down his back pulling his cotton under shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor.  
  
She pulled him down onto her and heard him moan as her soft mounds rubbed against his chest. Her heartbeat quickened as she felt Harry's hand travel downwards her side stopping at her thigh. He squeezed softly at her firm skin as his hands traveled inwards towards her inner thighs.  
  
She moaned as he captured her lips with his own. His hand gently ran over the fabric of her soaked cotton underwear. He felt her whole body shudder beneath his. She gripped onto his shoulders as his fingers traveled into the band of her panties.  
  
Harry's fingers found their way to the wet, folds of Ginny and he lightly brushed his index finger over her opening. "Harry." Ginny's voice was hoarse and she felt as though she would stop breathing at any moment.  
  
Harry removed his hand and gently pulled her underwear down over her swollen crotch. Pulling them down past her knees, she kicked them off. His hand traveled back to her genital. He looked wide-eyed at the new sight. Harry had never seen anything like what was in front of him, and he was almost afraid to touch something so beautiful.  
  
He looked at her face as her eyes beckoned for him to continue. He moved his fingers to the opening of her lips and inserted just the very tip of his index finger inside of her, before looking up at her face.  
  
"More." Managed to escape her lips before he plunged his finger deeper inside of her. She gripped tightly onto his shoulder and sat up slightly so she could see what he was doing better. She watched as he pushed his finger in and out.  
  
Harry reveled in the feeling of her insides as he pushed his finger into her, causing moans to emit from her lips. Finally when the moans started to subside he plunged another finger inside of her and the moans started again louder and more desperate than ever. He smiled as she closed her eyes tightly and her mouth hung open.  
  
Feeling her walls tighten around his two fingers he felt she was close to her climax. He pushed two more of his fingers into her and she finally hoarsely called his name, she came and Harry hovered over her again placing kisses all over her face.  
  
A smile spread across her face as he pressed his lips against hers. Ginny heard footsteps outside her bedroom and then the door opened. By the time She tried to push Harry's body off of her own, it was too late.  
  
"Ginny.do you know?.Oh my god!"  
  
WELL! WAS THAT LEMONY ENOUGH TO SATISFY YOU ALL FOR AWHILE? I SURE HOPE SO! THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY FUN TO WRITE. AT FIRST IT WENT INTO A WHOLE OTHER DIRECTION, BUT I LIKE THIS MUCH BETTER! I NEVER KNEW WRITING A LEMONY SCENE COULD BE SO MUCH FUN! YEAH! LET'S HERE IT FOR LEMONS!! WOOHOO! I KNOW THAT WASN'T AS LEMONY AS I COULD WRITE, BUT OH WELL! IT WAS MY BABY! MY FIRST! I'M A LEMON VIRGIN.WAS THIS COMPLETELY CRAPPY?  
  
WELL DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.YES I'M TALKING TO YOU.WHAT?.NO!..GET YOUR FINGER OUT OF YOUR NOSE AND REVIEW ALREADY! LOL.YES, I AM AWARE THAT I'M A DORK! 


	15. Chapter 15

"Hermione!" Ginny called, covering her chest with a sheet. Harry, who had toppled to the floor upon hearing Hermione's shriek, was now straightening up.  
  
"I didn't mean to walk in on you guys! I was just looking for the book I borrowed you." Harry pulled his shirt on over his head.  
  
Harry picked Ginny's shirt off the floor and threw it at her and she hurriedly pulled it on, hastily buttoning it up. "Hermione, you can't tell anyone what you just saw."  
  
"I have to go." Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny's cheek before jogging out the door. Ginny got out of bed, picking her underwear off the floor and putting them in the corner for the house elves to take.  
  
"Ginny. How long has this been going on?"  
  
"It's not what it looks like."  
  
"Oh, because it looked like you two were about to have sex before I walked in."  
  
"Okay, so it is what it looked like."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you and Harry were fooling around?"  
  
"This was the first time it happened. I swear!"  
  
"No. Okay. I get it."  
  
"Hermione. You can't tell Ron. Promise me you won't tell Ron!"  
  
"It's okay I promise."  
  
"Thank you. Here's the book," Ginny handed the book to her older friend, "Now if you don't mind, I'm really tired. I'm going to bed."  
  
"I bet you're tired," Hermione laughed as she walked out of her bedroom and down to the common room, where Ron was waiting for her. ~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*~ Hermione sat down on the couch, between Ron and Harry. Harry's hair was messed up, and his face was red. He avoided Ron's eye contact and only mumbled inaudible answers to all of Ron's questions.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione with a desperate look. She mouthed don't worry to him and he nodded at her. "So what are we doing for Hogsmeade this weekend?" Ron asked stuffing a chocolate frog into his mouth.  
  
"I don't know. I thought we'd all just go together." Hermione said leaning her head on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"I'm not going." Harry replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't. I just don't feel like going this weekend. Next time."  
  
"Okay, Harry. Looks like just you and me 'Mione. Oh and did you ask Ginny if she wanted to come?"  
  
Hermione had to think quickly. She knew the reason Harry wasn't going, was to meet Ginny there. "She said she was going with someone else."  
  
"Who would ask Gin?" Ron asked skeptically.  
  
"I don't know. She mentioned something about a 6th year Hufflepuff." Hermione said.  
  
"Ginny's got a date? With a sixth year?" Ron's face started to turn red.  
  
"I was just kidding! Let's go for a walk Ron." Hermione got up pulling him with her. "You don't mind do you, Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head as the two left through the portrait hole. Hermione laced her fingers through Ron's as they walked down the hall. ~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~*~ "Where are we going?" he asked her as they walked along.  
  
"The astronomy tower." She replied as she led them up the stairs. She tried opening the door, but it was locked. Ron pushed her aside and pulled out his wand. "Alohomora!"  
  
The lock on the door, clicked open and the two pushed the door open. "Hey!" called a voice from inside, "The door was locked. Are you stupid?"  
  
Draco Malfoy. "It's a free country Malfoy. And please do us a favor and pull your pants up." Hermione said looking down at the naked Malfoy on top of a fourth year Slytherin.  
  
"Why, Mudblood? Afraid I might put your eye out?" Draco said rolling off of the mortified naked girl.  
  
"Put my eye out? With that thing?" Hermione pointed and laughed. "I'd need a telescope just to see it!"  
  
Draco was taken aback. "And you think Weasley's is any bigger?" Malfoy said with a sneer.  
  
Hermione looked over at Ron, whose hand was still held in hers. "Oh, yes. At least three times the size. Even more, I think." She squeezed his hand and winked.  
  
"Well, I knew there was something between you and Weasley!"  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy? I said he was bigger than you. I never said anything about us being a couple."  
  
"How would you know if you weren't a couple?"  
  
"Do we have to be a couple to see each other naked?"  
  
"Granger, you actually expect me to believe that you feel comfortable enough with yourself to be naked in front of Weasel?" Ouch! He hit Hermione where it he. It was true. She didn't feel comfortable.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy."  
  
"You may not have noticed how much you've changed over the summer, but Ron sure has, isn't that right? We all have noticed the changes."  
  
"What are you going on about Malfoy?"  
  
"Weasley should be able to tell you."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron's face flushed.  
  
"What are you sore about? Not getting any from her? I'm sure you've dreamt about it though, haven't you?"  
  
"What is going on here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Tell her Weasley."  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy."  
  
"Fine I'll tell her." Malfoy turned to Hermione. "Ron's been fantasizing about you. You and your nice perky breasts, and firm ass." Malfoy reached out to touch her, but she slapped his hand away. Ron, too embarrassed to deny what Malfoy was saying, stormed out of the room  
  
"I don't care what you say Malfoy. You're only jealous that Ron has what you don't." Hermione turned and left the room, following after Ron.  
  
"What does Ron have that I don't. I can by more than he owns! The only thing he has is you and Potty!" He called after her, but she was already gone.  
  
He bent over and picked the Slytherin girls' clothes up from the floor. "Put these on and leave." ~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*~  
  
Hermione ran through the portrait hole, out of breath. She hoped Ron was in his room. She hurried up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" She heard Seamus call from the other side of the door.  
  
"It's Hermione. Open up."  
  
"Ron doesn't feel like talking." Harry answered.  
  
"Well, I do. So open up."  
  
"He says to go away." Dean finally piped up.  
  
"Oh, really? I didn't hear him say that."  
  
"Just go. He'll see you tomorrow." Neville yelled out.  
  
"I'll leave when Ron tells me to." Hermione could hear shuffling inside the room and voices urging Ron to speak.  
  
"Quit being stubborn, Ron." Still Ron did not talk. "Fine then. You all better be decent, because I'm coming in." Hermione said twisting the knob and pushing it open. It zapped her hand and she pulled out her wand. "HvorKvor." She twisted the knob again and the door opened. "You're going to have to try better than that." She said walking across the room.  
  
She stopped at the bed she recognized as Ron's. The curtains were pulled around it, and the boys were sitting on Harry's bed, which lay conveniently next to Ron's. The boys stood up and filed out of the room leaving the two alone.  
  
Hermione pulled the curtains back. She looked down at Ron who was lying on his back with his face buried in his pillow. "Ron, what is wrong?" She climbed into the bed, sitting next to him.  
  
He turned his head to look at her. "Nothing."  
  
"Then why didn't you want me to come in here?" She said cunningly. A smile spread across her face.  
  
He turned the other way. "Because of what Malfoy said."  
  
"So then it's true?" Hermione climbed onto his back, straddling it. She started softly rubbing his shoulders.  
  
"Yes." He said, enjoying Hermione's massage.  
  
"So then why are you embarrassed? Sit up." She commanded. She pulled off his shirt and threw it to the floor. Her hands rubbing across his warm, clammy skin.  
  
"You don't think it's disgusting?"  
  
"No. To be honest, I have the same kind of dreams." Hermione trailed her finger down his spine causing him to shiver.  
  
He flipped over making Hermione fall sideways off him. He pulled her back on top of him. Her crotch rubbing against his navel. He raised his eyebrow. "You do? About me?" Hermione smiled shyly and nodded.  
  
He smiled and pulled her down closer to him. He buried his face into her neck. Hermione moaned a bit before pulling away. "Hey. I want to finish your massage. Flip over." He moved her off of him and flipped back to his stomach. "Do you have any lotion?" she asked.  
  
"Check Seamus' Nightstand drawer." Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. "Don't ask." She hurried over to Seamus' drawer, and opened it taking out a tube of lotion. She rushed over to Ron and straddled his back again.  
  
She squeezed some of the lotion out of the tube into her hands and rubbed them together. She slapped her hands down onto his back, causing him to flinch, and her to giggle. She leaned down and kissed his back rubbing her hands over the kissed areas.  
  
She started in a soft, slow, circular motion. She traveled up to his shoulders, kneading at him roughly with the palm her left hand, while the right squeezed more unnecessary lotion all over his shoulders. Her right hand joined her left. "You feel really tense."  
  
"Oh, really?" He said playing along with her little game of masseuse and customer.  
  
"Yes. Are you under a lot of stress, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"YES."  
  
She wrapped her lubricated fingers around his neck, and drug them back towards her. Running her hands threw the mess of lotion, she ran her hands down as far as she could on his back. She stuck a finger into the back of his pants. She moved her finger around the band to the front.  
  
She slowly let her finger dive into the front of his boxers. Her fingers ran through the mess of his pubic hair, softly stroking his hard member. Ron groaned and bit into his pillow. "Do you like that?" She asked sweetly.  
  
He nodded in approval before she yanked her hands out of his shorts. She scooped a pile of lotion off of his back rubbing it all over her hands. She wrapped her hand around his stomach before letting her newly lubricated hand dive back into his boxers.  
  
He gasped as her wet hands touched his throbbing erection. She grabbed the very tip of him. Before pushing her hand up and down on his shaft. "Is that better?" She asked, even more sweetly than the first question. Her wet crotch was rubbing softly against his back as she giggled at his pleasure.  
  
He grunted and pushed her off of him. He pulled her underneath him, and hovered above her. "Hey. I wasn't done." He silenced her by pressing his lips against hers. She rubbed her soaked hands all over his face, neck, and hair. She laughed as she looked at the little white splotches in his hair.  
  
"What so funny?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." She said pulling him down for another kiss. His tongue entered her mouth. His hands went to unbuttoning her shirt and he pulled it open. He reached over and picked up the tube squirting a small amount onto her chest.  
  
He rubbed it on her collarbones and trailed it down further, stopping right before he touched her bra. He squirted more of the lotion onto his hands, rubbing them together. He plunged down into her bra. His fingers were squeezed tightly between her bra and her chest. He rubbed down what he could. It must've been enough, because Hermione moaned and rolled her head back at his touch. "Do you like that?" He said mocking her tone.  
  
He proceeded to roughly rub her breasts with the lotion. Hermione moaned and bucked her hips against Ron's. Ron moaned and pushed his hips back into hers. She pulled him closer, moving her hips in a grinding motion against his. He pushed his groin as hard as he could into her soaked panties. She wrapped her legs around his stomach pulling him closer into her. He grabbed onto her thighs and pushed her skirt up so he could have a view of her crotch as he bucked his hips into her. "Ron." She purred his name.  
  
She reached for his belt and pulled it through all of the loops in one swift motion. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off throwing them to the floor, before rubbing himself against her again. She could feel his erection better, now that he was down simply to his boxers. He started grinding himself into her in a rhythmic motion.  
  
Hermione pulled down his boxers letting the tip of his manhood peek out of the top of his boxers. He pushed her hands away and he leaned down and kissed her neck. His newly exposed member rubbing against her causing her to moan as his tip poked into her soaked panties.  
  
"Ron. Hermione. Are you guys done in there?" Harry called from the door. "We're tired. We have to get to bed."  
  
Ron rolled off of her and sighed as he pulled his boxers lightly over his erection. She sat up and buttoned her shirt. She pulled out her wand and quickly muttered a spell cleaning the lotion mess off of his bed and themselves. She kissed him on the cheek and opened the door. The boys entered the room and Hermione closed the door pausing outside the door to listen to the voices.  
  
She heard Seamus yell something. "WHERE'S MY LOTION?" ~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~*~  
  
A/N: Oh Seamus! You're so silly! LOL! Well, everyone.don't forget to review. This chapter was pointless, pretty much. I don't even know where I got this lotion idea. And a gold star to anyone who guessed that it was Hermione that walked in on Harry and Ginny. Well as I said before.don't forget to review.that is if you ever want to see another chapter again! MuHaHaHa! 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer ~ I don't own the characters, only the plot! Which you can't have BTW!  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~*~  
  
Saturday came quickly to the group of friends. Hermione and Ginny met Ron in the common room before walking down to where the school would meet, before leaving.  
  
Harry had explained to Ginny earlier that day about his plan. She had to meet him at the Shrieking Shack as soon as she got to Hogsmeade. After the common room was empty, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, and headed towards the passage he'd used during his third year.  
  
He whispered the password and crawled through the tunnel that leaded to Honeyduke's. He crawled up through the basement into the store.  
  
Walking through the store in his cloak he saw Ron and Hermione. Ron was buying her a chocolate rose. Harry shook his head and exited the store. He walked down the street. He should've bought Ginny a chocolate rose, but then his cover would've been blown.  
  
He walked up the less traveled road and stopped at the shack. It was a cold day outside. Ginny was leaning against a wall; her hands in her pockets and her hood pulled tightly over her head. Harry smiled and walked over to the rosy cheeked girl.  
  
He pressed his lips onto hers and heard her gasp. Her hands flew up to find his shoulders. She pushed down his cloak and he stepped back. "You scared me!" She looked at him and her eyes softened.  
  
"I'm sorry. I would've gotten you a gift, but that would've blown my cover."  
  
"That's okay." Ginny shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"Are you cold." Harry asked. Ginny nodded and he stepped closer to her. His body lightly pushed her against the wall she was leaning on earlier. Their bodies touched and Harry put his hands on either side of her against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her.  
  
He brought his lips to hers and he pushed his tongue inside of her mouth. They pulled apart and Ginny rested her head against his shoulder. "Is that better?" He asked.  
  
She smiled up at him crookedly. "Yes. Much better."  
  
Harry stepped back and looked at her. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"There's not much we can do with Ron here." Ginny replied shrugging her shoulders. They stood in silence for a few minutes, and Harry put his hands in his pockets. He looked down at the ground realizing they had nothing to talk about. He didn't really know anything about her.  
  
"Harry?" He looked up at his date. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you ask me out? I mean, after all these years of ignoring me, why now?"  
  
"Because I like you Ginny. I don't have a reason."  
  
Ginny smiled at him. "What about Cho?"  
  
"I never had a chance with Cho. She doesn't like me. You do. And besides since Cedric," Harry took a deep breath pausing to remember Cedric, "Well, after him, she doesn't seem the same."  
  
Ginny nodded. She stepped closer to him pulling him into her and resting his head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her exposed neck. He pushed her semi-roughly against the wall. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Ron laced his fingers through Hermione's as he paid for the chocolate rose. She smiled at him as he paid for it. The cashier handed him his change and he headed out the door, his hand still attached to hers.  
  
He walked down the street with her. He enjoyed being outside of school. This was actually like a real date. Usually their dates were just study dates. They were in the common room or the library, surrounded by people.  
  
Every chance they had alone was interrupted. Thursday night was the best one of his life. He was so close to getting inside of Hermione. He remembered how wet she was. He dreamt about it every night since then. He wanted to finish what they started that night.  
  
He turned to Hermione capturing her lips, in the middle of the crowded street. A few people stopped to look at the two, and some people walked around them. He pushed his tongue into her mouth with hesitation from Hermione.  
  
"Ahem." The two turned their heads around. Professor McGonagal stood with her hands on her hips, and her lips pursed. "As much as I'm sure you both are enjoying this, this isn't the place or the time."  
  
Hermione nodded and removed her hands from behind his back, but Ron was reluctant to let her go. "You too, Mr Weasley." Ron dropped his hands. The professor nodded and walked away.  
  
The two stood side by side watching until the professor was out of sight. "Let's go somewhere that we can be alone." Hermione nodded and followed him up the street towards the Shrieking Shack. ~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Harry's hands quickly pushed Ginny's robes off of her shoulders. He untucked her shirt and let his fingers trail up and down her bare sides. She pulled away from him and looked at him. Her eyes were full of passion and want.  
  
Ginny's hands went to Harry's belt and she whipped it out of it's loops. She held it in her hands as he pushed her against the wall. He hoisted her so she could get herself up. She wrapped her legs around his stomach.  
  
She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck for support. One of Harry's hands leaned against the wall for support while the other reached around and held her bum. She moaned as he gave it a squeeze. She leaned her head back against the wall and Harry sucked at her neck.  
  
He lowered her down a bit so their groins touched each others. Harry began to grind himself gently into her. She moaned. "Harder." Harry nodded and ground harder into her. She wrapped her legs tighter around him, as Harry pushed hard at her bum, trying to get himself as far as he could at their clothed groins.  
  
Ginny began to match the rhythm, and Harry leaned his head back enjoying the mild pleasure of their hot organs rubbed against the others. He moaned as Ginny leaned in and bit at his earlobe. He pushed her back against the wall. He quickened his grinding pace, looking at the smile on Ginny's face as she squeezed her eyes shut. ~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Ron hurried up the hill to the shack. He knew it wouldn't be crowded up their. And the people that were there, would be too busy doing their own thing, to notice the couple.  
  
Getting to the top of the hill Ron looked around. There was a couple already their. They were pressed against a wall. "Looks like they're having fun. Hey.that looks a little like Harry. Hey that IS Harry!" ~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
A/N: So what do ya think? Ron caught Harry.but will he catch Ginny? Will he EVER find out that it was Ginny, that Harry was with? Is it EVEN Harry? Hmmmm..Review and maybe you'll find out! 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer ~ I do not own the characters. I only own the plot.  
  
I am trying to think of a way to please all of you. Everyone wants the story to go in opposite directions. Some want Harry to be caught; some do not want Harry to be caught. Well, it's my story, God Damnit, and I'll do what I please, Woman! Now go do the dishes and get me a beer! *Burps and sticks hand down pants, in Al Bundy fashion. *  
  
This chapter may make you incredibly angry, but go with it. I know I am. And don't bother flaming me for it. Don't waste your time writing them, because I'm not going to waste my time reading them.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Harry stepped back, dropping the young red head to the ground. "Harry!" He peeked over his shoulder at Ron. He had about 20 seconds before his life came crashing down around him. He knew Ron would have found out sooner or later, he just preferred it be later.  
  
He stood up tall and turned around to meet his friend, "Harry, I thought you weren't coming! Ginny?" He peered around Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Hi, Ron." Ginny waved shyly from the ground.  
  
"Hi, Ron? Is that all you can say? And you!" Ron turned and pointed his finger at Harry. "I thought I told you no."  
  
"It was my fault, Ron." Hermione stepped up from behind him.  
  
"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Ron turned away.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "I was the one who told Harry to go behind your back. It was my idea for him to meet her here, today." She looked down at her hands. Hopefully, if her plan worked well, some of the blame would be taken off Harry and put on her.  
  
Ron looked at every body once, before turning and walking away. They waited silently before Ron left before speaking again.  
  
Ginny turned to Harry, "So, you never would've asked me out if Hermione wouldn't have made you? I see." Ginny turned on her heal and down the street after her brother.  
  
The two sighed and turned to another. "I'm sorry Harry. At least I saved you from Ron." She cracked a smile, but it soon faded after Harry's solemn glance. "Don't worry. The Weasley temper will wear off in a while. Until then, it's just me and you." She swung her arm around Harry, and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you want to go back?" Hermione nodded and he threw the cloak over their heads. The walk back to the castle was silent, as was the walked to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"I'm going to go back to my dorm, do you want to come? No doubt that Ron will be up in yours in a while." Harry nodded and followed Hermione up the stairs.  
  
They entered her dorm and Hermione shoved a book under her door. "What's that for?" Harry pointed to the book.  
  
"Oh. It let's Lavender and Parvati know that they can't come in. I just want to go to bed and I'm never going to be able to if they're in here." Harry nodded and walked over to her bed. She was laying on her side looking out her window.  
  
He climbed in beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He lay his head on her pillow. She turned around and wrapped her arms around her neck and lay her head against his chest. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly, and he soon kissed her back. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer ~ I don't own the characters only the plot!  
  
Harry pulled away and looked down at Hermione. "I'm sorry." She looked away from him. She had just kissed her best friend.  
  
"I should go." Hermione nodded her head as Harry opened the door and walked out of the room. By now, all of the students were coming back from Hogsmeade.  
  
Hermione left her room and walked down the stairs to the common room. She looked around the room for someone to talk to. Ginny would be mad at her if she knew that she kissed Harry. Ron would kill Harry twice. Once for Ginny and once for her. Lavender and Parvati were simply out of the question, they would tell everyone.  
  
She walked out the portrait hole, and through the corridors. She had made a huge mistake. The time when she needed Harry most as a friend, she'd kissed him. She didn't have feelings for him, right? Why would she kiss him?  
  
Hermione walked into the library and took a seat at an empty table. She sat up and played with the hem of her sleeve. "Hermione?" She looked up.  
  
"Seamus?"  
  
The boy took a seat across from Hermione. "What's wrong?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I made a huge mistake."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Hermione told him how Ron caught Harry and Ginny. She told him everything including the kiss. "You kissed Harry?" Hermione nodded. "And you're seeing Ron?" She nodded again.  
  
"Do you like Harry?"  
  
"No. At least I don't think so."  
  
"How was the kiss? Did you feel anything?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Not like how I feel with Ron."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"The problem is I'm cheating on my boyfriend with our best friend. How would you feel if you were dating Lavender and she kissed Dean?"  
  
"Who told you about Lavender?"  
  
"No one. What are you talking about? I just made that up."  
  
"Oh." Seamus cheeks reddened. "Well, I should go then."  
  
"Wait. Seamus.should I tell Ron that I kissed Harry?"  
  
"That's your choice. If it were me, I would forget about it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just don't mention the Lavender thing to anyone." Hermione smiled as the Gryffindor left the room.  
  
Hermione stood up and walked back to the common room. She entered the room and climbed the stairs. She wanted to sleep the entire weekend.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Hermione spent the whole weekend in her dorm. She left only to shower, and go to the kitchen for food from the house elves.  
  
Monday came too soon in Hermione's opinion. She skipped breakfast. And waited until it was completely necessary to leave for potions. She gathered her books and hurried down to the dungeons. Most of her classmates were already there when she came.  
  
She quickly took a seat by Harry. Ron sat with Neville. She set her books down and listened as Professor Snape began another monotonous speech. She turned around and looked at Ron. He glared at her. Feeling awful, she broke the eye contact and looked back at Professor Snape.  
  
After his speech was finished the class began working on a potion. Hermione crushed a skrewt with the end of her wand and looked up at Harry. "Harry. We need to talk."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I think what happened was a big mistake."  
  
"Me too." Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Ron. He was looking at the two as they huddled together obviously talking about something personal.  
  
"Harry. I think we should talk about this later. Ron's looking." Harry looked over and nodded.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Ron watched as the two friends talked about something. Both looked nervous with each other until finally Hermione spoke up.  
  
He watched as Hermione peered over her shoulder at him. He quickly turned away. When she turned back to Harry he looked again. Hermione pointed at him, and Harry looked over at him. They stopped talking almost instantly.  
  
The class was soon over and Harry and Hermione walked out of the room, whispering silently.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
"What are we going to do about this?" Hary asked looking at Hermione.  
  
"I don't know. Should we tell them that we kissed?"  
  
"As long as we keep it between ourselves, nobody ever has to know."  
  
They walked further down the hall. Malfoy stepped out from around the corner. He smiled and laughed as he walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. Malfoy knows Harry and Hermione's secret now! Wonder what he's gonna do?!  
  
Anyway.if you enjoy this story I have a couple ones to recommend. One is by me, and the other is by my friend.  
  
Mine is called 'PLAYING WITH EMOTIONS'. It's a Seamus fiction. If you can't already tell, I love the Seamus! Summary: Seamus likes Lavender. Lavender likes his best friend. Her problem: She's never kissed a boy before. Her solution: Use Seamus, her best guy friend, to practice with. Problems come from the situation though. Seamus finds himself falling harder for Lavender. And now Parvati likes him. It's all just one big game of 'PLAYING WITH EMOTIONS' 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer ~ I do not own the characters, but I do own the plot! MuHaHaHa!  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Ron sat down in a chair in the common room. He'd jut finished the last class of the day. He was gkad to be back, and not have to watch Hermione and Harry whispering to each other. He knew that they were talking about him, because every time he would look at them, they would turn away.  
  
"Hey, Ron." Ginny said plopping down on the arm of his chair.  
  
"Hi, Ginny." He leaned forward and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Do you miss Hermione?"  
  
Ron stayed silent, but he could feel his sister staring at him. "Yes. I guess so."  
  
She wrapped an arm around her older brother's shoulder and leaned against her head against his. "I miss Harry, too."  
  
Ron grunted and leaned back again. "Why do we have to be so stubborn?" He asked his sister.  
  
She laughed, "We're Weasleys, that's why."  
  
"Well, I hate being a Weasley then."  
  
"Why are you so mad at her anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. Because she went behind my back. Because she lied to me. Why are you mad at Harry?"  
  
"Of what Hermione said. She made it sound like he didn't want to see me. I felt used." Ginny wiped away a tear that was forming in her eye.  
  
Ron sighed. "That's not true. He likes you."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He told me. He asked me if he could take you to Hogsmeade, and I told him no. I wish I would've said yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because now none of us are happy. We would all be fine if I would've let Harry take you. That way I could've kept an eye on the two of you." He smiled at his little sister.  
  
"You mean, it's okay for me and Harry to be together?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Ron nodded. "Just promise me you guys won't take it so fast. You're young."  
  
"I know Ron. Now we have to talk to them."  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Hermione sat down on her bed and pulled out a book. She opened it up and pulled out a small piece of paper and picked it up. Unfloding the letter, she held it up to her face and inhaled deeply.  
  
It was the letter Ron had given her. It still smelled of him. Hermione was distracted as she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" She yelled, tucking the letter into her book and shoving it under her pillow.  
  
"Hi Hermione."  
  
"Ginny! Hullo!" Hermione sat up as the red head sat on the end of her bed. "What brings you here?"  
  
Ginny cleared her throat. "It was stupid for me to be mad at you."  
  
"You don't have to apologize Ginny. It's okay."  
  
"So are we okay now?"  
  
"Yes, of course. But what about Harry?"  
  
"We have everything worked out now."  
  
"And what about Ron?"  
  
Ginny smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Are you coming to the quidditch match tonight?"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Why do I get the feeling that you know something that I don't?"  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
"Ready mate?" Harry asked Ron as they peeked through the doors of the quidditch locker rooms.  
  
"Yes. Ginny and Hermione are here now." He looked back at Harry and inhaled deeply. "Let's go!" The Gryffindor quidditch team entered onto the field.  
  
"The Gryffindor Quidditch Team!" Lee Jordan shouted over the cheering crowd.  
  
Ginny winked from the crowd.  
  
" Seeker- Harry Potter!" Ginny blew Harry a kiss from the stands and he pretended to catch it. "Chaser- Katie Bell! Chaser- Angelina Johnson Chaser- Alicia Spinnet Beater- Fred Weasley Beater- George Weasley An introducing this year's newest edition- Keeper- Ron Weasley!" Ron flew up into the stands.  
  
"You didn't tell me Ron made Keeper!" Hermione's eyes stayed glued to Ron as he flew closer to her place in the stands.  
  
Ginny shrugged her shoulders as Ron stopped to a skid on his broom in front of Hermione. "Hermione~" His breathing was ragged as he tried speaking to her. He pulled his wand out and muttered a spell, making flowers pop from the end of his broom. He tugged as the flowers slowly pulled out. He handed her the flowers. "Here."  
  
She took the flowers, and her cheeks that were already red from the cool ari got even more red as the crowd cooed. She bit her lips as Ron leaned down and kissed her lips. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Ron." She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. She took off her scarf and wrapped it around his neck. "Good luck." She kissed him one final time before he flew off and grounded by his teammates.  
  
"And that was Ron's girlfriend wishing him luck." Lee said to the stadium. As he made kissy noises. Hermione blushed and shook her head.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Hermione and Ginny waited outside the locker room. Ginny huddled closer to Hermione. "Did you know that Ron was going to do that?" Hermione asked the red head.  
  
"Of course. He and Harry thought it up earlier today. Took Ron at least an hour just to get that stupid flower spell down."  
  
"It wasn't stupid." Hermione said holding the golden flowers to her nose.  
  
Ron and Harry walked out of the locker room. "I'll see you later Ron." Harry said walking beside Ginny back to the castle.  
  
Hermione stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Ron. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him into her.  
  
"Oh, Ron! You're the sweetest!" He laughed and ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"I take it you're not mad at me anymore?"  
  
"I was never mad at you Ron. I thought you were mad at me." She backed away and looked up at him.  
  
"It doesn't matter." He gently rubbed his hands against her cheeks, attempting to warm them up. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy emerged from the locker room on the opposite side of the field. He glanced across the field at the kissing couple.  
  
He closed his eyes and walked in the other direction. "Why would anyone kiss that mudblood?" He carried his broom up to the castle. "I guess we'll have to fix that."  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~ 


	20. Chapter 20

~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Ron settled back in his chair. Resting his hands behind his head he began to dose off. The warmth coming from the fire was causing his cheeks to become pink. Black was enclosing him, and the soft voices of the common room began to disappear.  
  
People slowly filed out of the common room, leaving the sleeping red head to himself. Every few minutes his voice could be heard mumbling some odd phrase.  
  
On the couch, lay another dosing red head. Her companion a dark haired boy with glasses. He softly stroked her hair, laughing quietly at her older brother.  
  
Someone was missing though. Hermione hadn't been seen for hours. Earlier that morning, at breakfast, she received a note, and hadn't been seen since. The three friends sat in the common room awaiting her return.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Hermione silently climbed through the portrait hole into the common. Her friends sat amongst the room lay her three best friends who had fallen asleep. "They must've stayed up to wait for me."  
  
She dropped her bag and walked further into the room. She picked up the blanket sliding off of the couple spread across the couch and laid it softly over the two. She crept back to where her boyfriend lay. She picked the cover off of him and settled in nicely against him. She pulled the cover back over and nestled her head against his chest, causing him to stir. "Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm?" She asked closing her eyes softly. She moved a little getting more comfortable.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
She opened her eyes. "Um. I was in the library."  
  
"We checked there."  
  
"I was probably using the loo."  
  
"We checked 8 times."  
  
"Hmmm. Maybe I was looking for a book."  
  
"Oh." Ron sat back in his chair. She obviously wasn't going to tell him. "Goodnight then."  
  
"Night." Hermione said as she settled into him.  
  
  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~ Earlier that day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table. She was listening as Ginny talked about her herbology homework. She lifted her piece of toast to her mouth and took a bite of it, nodding her head as Ginny talked.  
  
Their conversation stopped as owls came swooping into the Great Hall. A letter dropped onto Hermione's plate. The envelope was a smooth green one. It was sealed with a wax snake. She nervously picked up the letter and tore it open.  
  
Ron watched as Hermione's face went pale. She stuffed the letter back into the green envelope and hoped up. She grabbed her bag before she turned and hurried out of the room. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back to his food.  
  
  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Hermione's eyes scanned over the letter for the second time.  
  
Mudblood~ I know about the secret you share with Potter. I'm sure your Weasel of a boyfriend would love to know. Maybe I should tell him. If you want your secret to stay that way, meet me outside the Potions room after breakfast. Malfoy  
  
She closed her eyes and stuffed the letter into her backpack, and leaned against the wall. She glanced down the hall. She felt like she'd been waiting forever. People were walking through the halls, which was a sign that everyone was leaving from breakfast.  
  
"You're fast Granger." She turned around and looked at Malfoy.  
  
"Get to the point Malfoy."  
  
"Ah ah. No need to be so rude." He wagged a finger in her face, as his infamous cocky smirk appeared. She folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot. "My my. Aren't we impatient?"  
  
"Just tell me what you want."  
  
"Okay then. First you can start with my divination homework."  
  
"What? I don't even take Divination! I HATE divination."  
  
"Oh that's too bad. I could always tell Weasley."  
  
"No. Fine, I'll do it. Here." Malfoy gave her his books and she stuffed them into his bag.  
  
"Meet me here tomorrow. Same time. Then we'll talk."  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~ Present Time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Hermione had finally gotten to sleep. Ron's arms wrapped tightly around her stomach, she soon forgot all about Malfoy.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Hermione woke the next morning, alone. Ron and Harry were no where to be found. Like herself Ginny had awoken to find her boyfriend gone. "Morning Hermione. What time did you get back?"  
  
"Around 2:00." She answered as she yawned and stretched her arms over her head.  
  
"We were waiting for you. Was anyone awake when you got back?"  
  
"No, I accidentally woke Ron up though."  
  
"Yeah Accidentally. Right!" Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny giggled.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
After breakfast the four were standing outside the Great Hall. Ron stood in embrace with Hermione. She ran her fingers through his hair, and brushed her lips across his.  
  
Fred, George, and Lee were standing behind them making out with themselves "charade-style". Harry and Ginny stood by watching, and laughing.  
  
"GRANGER!" Hermione broke away from Ron and turned. Malfoy was running at the couple. His fist was shaking and his face was red. "Have you forgotten something?"  
  
"Oh Shit!"  
  
Ron, Harry, and Ginny watched Hermione sceptically as she followed Malfoy down the hall  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~ 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer ~ I do not own the characters. I own the plot though!  
  
'Soft white orbs!'  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
"Granger! I thought we had a deal." Malfoy said shoving Hermione into a wall.  
  
"I'm sorry. I forgot."  
  
Malfoy looked at the girl. "You really are pathetic. Do you have my homework?" Hermione nodded and opened her bag. She handed him the books.  
  
"There. Now I did what you wanted." She turned and started to walk down the hall, before Malfoy grabbed her arm.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet." She turned and faced him. Heis cold gray eyes stared back at her.  
  
She sighed. "What now?"  
  
" I'm getting sick of watching you and the Weasel kissing every where I go. So, I want you to break up with him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard what I said."  
  
"No."  
  
"Either you make an easy breakup, or I tell Weasley about you and Potter, and then it gets messy." He folded his arms across his chest as a sly smile played across his lips.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"That's a good Mudblood." He winked and walked away.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
"What was that about?" Ginny asked turning to Harry and Ron. Ron shrugged his shoudlers, and Harry looked away. "You know something don't you Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No." Ginny nodded and Ron looked down the hall at a very upset Hermione running towards them.  
  
"'Mione! What's wrong?" Ron asked putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder.  
  
She shrugged it off. "Don't touch me!" She put her face into her hands. Ron and Ginny exchanged glances. Harry hurried over to Hermione and walked away with her.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Ginny asked slugging her brother across the chest.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Ron answered throwing his arms up in the air.  
  
"Maybe it's that time of the month?" Fred suggested as Ginny threw him a look. "Or maybe not."  
  
"Then tell me, Ron, why she wouldn't let you touch her!" Ron shrugged his shoulders.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked her as soon as they were out of everyone's hearing range. "Did you get a letter from Malfoy at breakfast?"  
  
She nodded and looked up at Harry. "Yesterday. He made me do his homework. That's why I was so late coming back to the Gryffindor Tower last night."  
  
"That's not so bad."  
  
"Now he wants me to break it off with Ron." Harry looked down at his hands.  
  
"Do you think the same thing is going to happen to Ginny and me?"  
  
"Just don't make public displays of affection."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"As long as Malfoy doesn't see you two together, then he won't do anything."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"I have to talk to Ron."  
  
He gave Hermione a sympathetic hug and they walked back to the group.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
"I need to talk to you Ron." She looked into her hands as she talked to him.  
  
His eyebrows furrowed. "Alright." He tried taking her hand but she tugged it out of his grasp. She walked him out of hearing range. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"We need to break up."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
She looked down at her hands. "Um, well. My grades have been slipping and I need to keep them up, if I want to be a prefect again next year."  
  
"Oh. I have to go."  
  
Hermione nodded and watched as Ron walked away.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Hermione was once again stuck doing Malfoy's homework. This time she had both his muggle studies and his divination homework. Both classes she no longer took.  
  
She closed the books and stuffed them into her backpack. She stood up and stretched. She headed upstairs to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
She walked through the portrait hole to find Harry and Ron playing a game of wizard's chess. "Hi Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"Hello." She said through a yawn. She dropped her bag onto the ground.  
  
"Tired?" Ginny asked looking up.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to go to bed." She yawned as she headed up the stairs.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Harry stood up. "I'm going to bed. Are you coming?"  
  
"No. I'm going to stay down here a little longer."  
  
Harry nodded and walked up the stairs slowly. Ron watched until Harry was out of sight. He walked over to Hermione's bag and opened it up.  
  
He made sure Ginny wasn't watching and looked into it. "Ron! What are you doing?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing!" He said snapping it shut.  
  
"I saw you looking in her bag!"  
  
"I was just looking for something." He lied.  
  
"Codswallop. Never did through a girl's things!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to find out what was in there."  
  
Ginny turned her attention back to her book. After a few minutes she looked up, "So, what was in there?"  
  
Ron smiled. He opened it again and looked into it. "There's a divination book, and a muggle studies one."  
  
"So?"  
  
"She dropped both of those classes."  
  
"Then why does she have the books?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she using the time turner again!"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"In third year she didn't have enough room for all of her classes, so she used a time turner so that she could fit all the classes in."  
  
"You don't think she's using it again, do you?"  
  
"I don't know. You should ask her."  
  
"Okay." She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~ 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer ~ I do not own the characters from this story. I do own the plot.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
For the past three days, Ginny and Ron had been following Hermione around. Most of her time was spent in the library working on her homework. This furthered Ron into believing that Hermione had began using the time turner again.  
  
The rest of her time was spent sneaking into an abandoned classroom, and emerging moments later with a lighter backpack. If they had the chance they would've been able to get into the classroom and see what was going on, but that would mean that they'd pass her in the corridor. Then she'd now that they were following her.  
  
On the fourth day, the two redheaded Weasleys stood at their usual watch. Ron stood peering around a corner, while Ginny was across the hall hiding behind a suit of armor, that was constantly giggling because Ginny's hair would tickle him. "Shut up!" Ginny whispered loudly as the armor broke out in giggles again.  
  
"Ginny! Hush! She's coming!" Ron called to his sister across the hall. She nodded and ducked behind the knight. Ron watched as she came closer, and noticed how flushed her face was, and that her hair was messier than usual. Ron had seen her like that before.  
  
He clenched his fists as she walked closer. Finally turning the corner she met eyes with Ron whose face was bright red. "Oh, Ron! You scared me!" She avoided eye contact, as she swerved to the left. He grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. "Wha?"  
  
"Where were you?" Ron asked as he stared down into her scared brown eyes.  
  
"I was- I was in the library!"  
  
"That's on the other side of the castle Hermione. Me and Ginny saw you in that empty classroom!"  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione looked around confused and watched as the a flustered Ginny stepped out from behind her hiding place. "What? Were you two following me or something?" She asked looking back in forth between them.  
  
"Yes. What were you doing in there?" Ron asked again, ignoring how angry Hermione looked.  
  
"That's none of your business! I can't believe you were spying on me! I thought you were my friends!"  
  
"We are your friends Hermione." Ginny said meekly while walking to where the two were already standing.  
  
"I don't know if I can be friends with you anymore. Not after you were just snogging with someone in there!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me Hermione. I know that you were snogging with someone in there." He angrily pointed his finger behind him at the door.  
  
"I wasn't!" She exclaimed as she turned to the classroom where the door was opening.  
  
"So, who was it?"  
  
"Maybe you should see for yourself." Ginny said pointing to the figure leaving the room. Her eyes teared up and she looked away.  
  
Ron turned as he saw the back of the retreating figure. He looked back at her with both anger and sadness written across his face. "How could you?!" He screamed at her.  
  
Hermione pulled her face up to her hands and started to cry.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
A/N: I am aware of how short this chapter is. I already have the next one started so no need to feel sad. I haven't posted in a while. I started two new fictions and I neglected this one. I thought I owed it to you all to at least get a little short one in, a bigger one by tomorrow! I promise!  
  
BTW: Who do you think Hermione was snogging with? Harry? Draco? Seamus w/ his nice little bottle of lotion? Who? Who? To tell you the truth. I don't know either!!! Review! Review! Review! 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer I do not own the characters.only the plot!  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~ A/N: Here's the big scene I'm sure a majority of you were waiting for. I've been practicing my smut on a story called 'What She Needs" Maybe you've read it.maybe you haven't. It's very very smutty. And to those of you who are enjoying 'I've missed you.' I'm enjoying writing it very much.so look for another chapter pretty soon here. BEWARE: The Dialogue of this chapter is INCREDIBLY cheesy and pretty unrealistic. Enjoy!  
  
Ron paced back and forth in his room. "Ron?" He heard the meek voice of Hermione call form the other side of the door. He turned on his heel and rushed to the door, opening it to find the tear-streaked face of Hermione. She sniffled and wiped away a tear that was forming in her eye. "Can we talk?"  
  
Ron wanted to shout at her. To tell her how much he hated her, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not with her watery brown doe- eyes. He opened the door and stepped back allowing her to step inside his room. He sighed as she wrapped her limp arms around his next, her voice sobbing loudly and her tears soaking his shirt.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She cried into his shoulder. He slowly wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into him. "Shhh. It's alright." He patted her back lightly and she looked up at him.  
  
She looked into his blue eyes and leaned in touching her lips to his. "I love you." She moaned against his lips. And he broke apart from her staring back into her eyes, searching for the truth. He nodded his head.  
  
"I love you too, 'Mione." Leaning down he captured her lips again, and she moaned as his tongue parted her lips. Her hands weaved through his thick, red hair, as her tongue met his. She gurgled as he ran his tongue over the roof of her mouth; sending tickling sensations down her back. He broke the kiss looking down at her.  
  
"Make love to me, Ron." She whispered as she leaned up to his ear so only he could hear, although no one else was in the room. He pushed her back by her shoulder s and looked into her eyes, "Are you sure?" She nodded her head as she unzipped her robes, letting them fall to the floor.  
  
"I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I want you to take me, Ron." She wiped away another tear that was forming in her eye, as Ron nodded taking a step forward and sweeping her off the floor. He carried her over to his bed where he lay her down softly on the starchy sheets.  
  
He climbed onto the bed and kept his arms at either side of her body as he leaned down to kiss her again. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him onto her. Her chest heaved against his as his hand unbuttoned her shirt. Slowly he came to the last button and opened her shirt revealing her bare chest.  
  
He looked at her face, as she lay on his bed with her eyes squeezed shut. He looked down at her bare chest and lightly squeezed one of her breasts. He looked to her face to see her reaction, and squeezed harder as a soft moan escaped her lips followed by a larger one.  
  
He ran his tongue roughly around her nipple, before taking it into his mouth. She squirmed underneath him, and Ron heard her breathe a word that was very UN-Hermione like. He smiles against her chest as he brought his other hand up to her free breast. He squeezed the nipple hard and she arched her back to him.  
  
He pulled apart from her and went to unbuttoning his shirt; she slowly opened one eye, still breathing heavily. Upon seeing what he was doing she smiled and watched as he pulled off his own shirt, whipping it across the room. He moved his hands behind her back causing her back to arch into him.  
  
Ron grunted as Hermione's hard nipples crushed against the warm skin of his chest. He slowly moved on hand downwards, where he began to softly stroke her creamy, white thighs. He ran his fingers further up her thigh swirling his fingers at the soft skin directly below her folds. He moved his finger slightly forward feeling the heat coming from. She propped herself up on her elbows looking down at him.  
  
He reached into her soaking panties, and she threw herself back against his pillow. He removed his finger, and placed his hands at the band of her panties looking up for approval. She nodded her head slightly and he pushed her panties off past her ankles and tossed them behind his shoulder.  
  
He pulled her hips towards him and leaned down, his face right in her center. She squirmed back slightly as her face reddened. "No, Ron."  
  
He pulled her back towards him, caressing the soft skin just outside of her opening. She moaned. "It's alright." She nodded and lay back on her pillow, as Ron brought his face down to the heat coming from in between legs. He stuck the tip of his tongue out and stroked her opening softly with it. She tossed her head against the pillow, opening her legs wider and moaning, "more."  
  
He stroked the outside of her, before plunging his tongue deep inside of her. She gasped and bucked her hips against his face. She tossed her head to the other side as he licked at her. Her muscles contracted around his tongue as she pushed her hips against his tongue, forcing him to push his tongue further into her hot walls. She cried something inaudible as she threw her head against his backboard causing a thump.  
  
He gently forced her lips further open with his finger and put his lips over her clit. She breathed his name, and he gently nibbled at the swollen nub. She moved her hips along with his tongue movements as she felt herself close to climax. He must have sensed it to, because he pulled his tongue out of her.  
  
"Wha?" She puffed out, "Aren't you going to finish?" He shook his head leaning closer to her face.  
  
"No, I want your first orgasm to be when I'm inside of you." She cringed and nodded as he brought his lips to hers. He slowly parted her lips with his tongue and he pulled away and looked at her. "What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts? We don't have to-"  
  
"No, Ron. I want to, it's just that-"  
  
"What?" she turned away slightly embarrassed. "What is it, Hermione? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, it's just- after you did-" Her cheeks reddened and she pointed down to where his tongue was just wreaking havoc. He nodded. "Well, after you came back up and was talking to me I could smell- myself, and then you kissed me and I could taste it and I thought-"  
  
Ron chuckled and cradled her face. "You were worried that I thought you smelled or tasted bad?" She nodded and he smiled down at her. "Hermione, I wouldn't have done it if I thought it was- well, gross. I love you. And if I had a choice I'd smell and taste you all day." She flushed and wrapped her arms around her neck.  
  
"Thanks." She muttered in his ear and he nodded.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Somewhere within the time that Ron and Hermione were holding each other, they had managed to strip of their remaining clothes, which were sprawled across the room. He positioned himself over her, propping himself up on his elbows. "Are you sure?" He asked her one last time. "If you decide to change your mind-"  
  
She shook her head. "No. Make love to me, Ron." She moaned into his ear as he pushed himself slowly into her. As he reached her barrier he looked up at his love, and saw the tears welling up in her eyes that were squeezed tightly shut. She whimpered as his finger lightly swept across he cheeks, wiping the tears off of her face. "I'm sorry 'Mione. Do you want me to stop?"  
  
She shook her head and gripped tightly onto his shoulders, her fingernails digging slightly into his shoulder blades. He grunted as he pushed his way past her barrier, and she screamed a bit, raising her hips to meet his. He paused briefly, bringing a hand up to wipe the sweat off his forehead.  
  
Positioning himself again, he pulled slowly out of her before thrusting back in. She gasped as he continued his pace; thrusting himself in, and pulling out slowly. Hermione soon found her gasps of pain, melting into moans of pleasure as her thrusts met his. Her legs tangled in his as he pushed himself into her. His pace began to quicken and Hermione pumped her hips into his, whispering encouraging words, and commands into his ear. He was only happy to comply to her raspy whispers of "Faster." And "Harder." And smiled as she hoarsly called out his name, and proclaimed her love to him in loud screams.  
  
The rocking of her hips against his and the little words she called out to him, fueled him to continue his thrusts. He became frantic, slamming his hips into her and, if there was a moment of silence between Hermione and Ron's loving words to each other, one could here the erotic sound of the couple's skin smacking into each other's as they lost their virginity.  
  
With one final thrust, Ron had sent his seed into Hermione as her walls contracted around him. She bit her bottom lip and smiled as Ron hoarsly told her how much he loved her, before collapsing on her and rolling t the opposite side of the bed. Recovering from her orgasm she wrapped her body up in the sheets and turned to Ron. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." He whispered as he brushed a piece of sweaty hair out of her face. She rolled facing away from him. "Hermione, we need to talk. About a lot of things."  
  
"I know." She said smiling and kissing his forehead. "Tomorrow, I promise." She replied snuggling next to his body.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
A/N: suck or what? Very cheesy.but you can't say I didn't warn you. It's rather short also. I know I said I wasn't going to be doing anymore smut, but I promised I would have a chapter up a lot sooner than I actually did, so a smut for you fans who read my story. Thanks! You guys are the best! 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer ~ Don't own 'em. Leave me alone and quit wasting my time.  
  
A/N: Alright. Something very fishy is going on. Normally I wouldn't think so but, I had three reviews all in a row calling Draco "Darco". And I wouldn't mind but each review seems to say his name twice and both times it's typed as "Darco". Coincidence? I think not. Lol! Anyway.thanks to that person who reviewed three times in a row.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning to Seamus Finnigan's goofy face peering at her from behind the curtains. She screamed and he shut the curtains tightly. She heard foot steps leave the room and the door being hastily shut.  
  
She turned the other way to bury her face in her pillow, but was greeted by Ron, who had a face equally goofy face. "Morning." He said, tugging on the sheet that was pulled smugly around her. "I think we've been caught." He laughed  
  
"Ron! This is no laughing matter! He's going to tell everyone!"  
  
"He is not. Well, he'll probably tell Dean. And Neville, and Harry. But that's it. Unless one of them tell someone else." He looked at Hermione who was burying her face in her pillow again. "Hermione I was just kidding. Don't worry!"  
  
"Don't worry? I'll never be able to face any of them again! Especially not Harry!"  
  
"Harry doesn't care."  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Hermione snuck out of the boy's dormitories, but was caught by everyone as they cheered when she came into the common room. She glanced at Seamus' who was grabbing his side and laughing. She cast him a look, and he tried to stop but he couldn't.  
  
She rushed up in her room leaving Ron behind. "Oh, come on guys. You embarrassed her." The people stopped cheering and laughing for a moment and looked at his serious face. Harry patted his back and Ron smiled as the cheering began again.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Hermione slammed her door behind her and sat down on her bed. She looked up as Ginny entered her room. "Hermione, don't let them get to you. Guys are jerks."  
  
"I know." Hermione said lying back on her bed. "And I shouldn't let it bother me."  
  
"They're not making fun of you, you know. No, it's just there way of congratulating Ron."  
  
"Why does Ron get congratulated? Because he landed the girl?" Hermione sat up.  
  
"No, that's not it. You know guys, better than I do. You must've read it in a book some where. You should know more than anyone that men, my brother in particular, are insensitive sex-craving beasts." Hermione laughed at her analogy and stood up.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Of course I am. Now, go downstairs and act like nothing ever happened. If I know my brother, that'll drive him nuts." Hermione smiled and nodded. It was true. That would drive Ron off the walls.  
  
She changed quickly and headed down the stairs with Ginny. They pretended to be laughing at something as they crossed the room to the portrait hole. "Where are you going?" Ron asked rushing over to Hermione, who seemed to be completely ignoring him.  
  
"Ginny and I have some things to do."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"Aren't you having some kind of congratulation party or something?"  
  
Ron looked back at all the boys as they shrugged they're shoulders dumbly. "No. I want to come with you guys." He said.  
  
"Quit acting like a baby. Go with your friends." Hermione smiled and left the room.  
  
"I told you it would drive him nuts." Ginny whispered in her ear. She nodded and looked back at Ron, on last time before heading out the portrait hole.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
I know that was really short, but I typed it all in a few minutes. I have to leave for school now. Be thankful that I at least wrote a little chapter, I didn't have to do it at all! Bye Bye! More tonight maybe if I get the chance!!! 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer ~ I don't own the characters. But I do own the plot.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Hermione was late to dinner and sat down at the table, wrapping her arms around Ron's shoulder. She leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco get up from his seat.  
  
She quickly grabbed Ron by his arm out of the Great Hall. "We need to talk." She told him as she ran up the flights of stairs.  
  
"What's the rush?" He said jogging to keep up with her. "I was eating!"  
  
"Hurry!" She said pulling him into a deserted classroom and shutting the door behind her. She turned onto her heels as Ron sat on a desktop. "Alright." She said settling herself onto the desk.  
  
"What's so important?"  
  
"There's something I need to tell you that I should have told you a long time ago." She crossed her arms against her chest and leaned onto the table.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, you remember that big fight that all of us got into at Hogsmeade?" Ron nodded his head. "Harry and I came back here, and we went into my room."  
  
"Okay-"  
  
"Where we kissed." She closed her eyes and turned her head slightly.  
  
"I know." She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"You know?"  
  
"I know. Harry told me right after it happened. He said he couldn't stand to keep it from me. I was wondering how long it was going to be until you told me."  
  
"So I went through all of this for nothing?" Hermione's voice began to rise.  
  
"Go through what?"  
  
"All the physical and emotional torment? I had been doing Malfoy's homework for over a week now! I've been beating myself silly trying to do well on classes I don't take anymore. I made myself physically sick. And I had to do all of this to keep Draco from telling you because I didn't want you to get hurt!"  
  
"Hermione, calm down."  
  
"No I will not calm down! That night that you had a fit about me 'snogging' with someone? I was tired, and out of breath because I had five minutes to get from the library up to the transfiguration classroom in order to give Malfoy his homework. It had to be on time, or he'd tell you!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
Hermione whipped her head around. "You didn't know? Oh, big surprise Ron! Go figure, you not knowing something."  
  
"Well I'm sorry if I wasn't the one who kissed my boyfriend's, not to mention my own, best friend."  
  
"I can't stand it when you're like this!"  
  
"I can't stand it either! When you're like this!" He said furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"Fine then." She said.  
  
"Okay." He pulled the door open and stormed out into the hallway.  
  
"That was better than I could've done. Bravo, Granger." Draco stood smugly, leaning against a wall.  
  
"You." She said pointing at Malfoy. She looked him up and down. "I hate you!" She screamed storning down the hall in the opposite direction Ron had gone.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
A/N: You all have been wondering who Hermione was snogging with in the room that night. I didn't write anything about it, because I myself was trying to figure out what to do. It would be WAY too OoC to have it be Draco, and too OoC for Harry as well. So I went for the option of no one! BTW: Don't you hate how Ron and Hermione keep fighting?! 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer ~ I don't own the characters. Only the plot!  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Hermione slammed her book shut. "I'm right here Ron Weasley. If you need something just ask me instead of asking Harry to ask me. It's getting old really fast."  
  
"Well, excuse me, Your majesty." Ron said sarcastically as he feigned a bow.  
  
Harry sighed. They had been going at it for over a week now. He just couldn't understand how half the time they got along brilliantly and the other half they were at each other's throats. "Hermione, will you just pass him the knotgrass?"  
  
"No," Hermione answered stubbornly, "If he wants it he can ask like a normal person."  
  
Ron's face began to redden. "Are you implying that I'm not a normal person?"  
  
"No Ron I don't think that's what she meant-" Harry began trying to get the two to stop fighting.  
  
"If the wand fits then use it!" Hermione screamed at Ron.  
  
Malfoy watched from the other side of the room, sniggering at the arguing couple. Snape turned to the shouting voices and stormed over, his robes flowing freely behind him. "That is enough from the both of you! Detention tonight."  
  
Ron groaned and Hermione sighed as she turned back to her cauldron stirring at it.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Hermione met Ron in the common room before detention, or rather bumped into him. "Watch where you're going." He said grumpily as he pushed past her out of the common room. She sighed and rolled her eyes following him down the hall.  
  
Ron walked into the potions room, and Hermione was only a few feet behind. They sat at opposite sides of the room, waiting for Snape to arrive.  
  
Sfter a few minutes he entered the room and stood in front. "Well?" He asked looking back and forth between the two students. They exchanged confused glances before getting out of their seats and joining him in the front. "I don't know what has gotten into the both of you, nor do I want to. However, as long as your little arguments keep disturbing my class, you'll be back frequently."  
  
"We're sorry, Profess-"  
  
"Shut up, girl. Why must you always interrupt me?" Hermione turned away and stifled her sobs. She hated being yelled at. Contrary to how many times she's been yelled at by Snape, each time hurt her a little more.  
  
"She was just trying to apologize." Ron snapped at him. Snape immediately turned his stare from Hermione to Ron. A squeak escaped his lips, "I want the two of you to start cleaning out the potions closet." He pointed towards a small door in the corner. "I will be back in exactly an hour."  
  
Hermione turned to Ron wiping the tears out of her eyes. She mouthed, "Thank You," As Snape retreated from the room.  
  
Hermione followed Ron into the small room. He had to bend down lower so he could get through the door, while she barely made it standing up. Upon entering the room they had to make a double-take. From the outside of the classroom, the room looked small, but the inside was charmed to be at least twice as big as a classroom.  
  
Ron began work quickly while Hermione pulled out her wand. She muttered a spell and found that it was impossible to use magic in the gigantic room. "We're supposed to do all of this in one hour without magic?"  
  
Ron growled as he lifted up a box.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
After what Hermione guessed was an hour she turned to Ron. She laughed when she looked at him. His hair was a mess, there was dirt on his face, and his clothes were looking especially shabby, even shabbier than usual.  
  
He turned to her, "And just what is so funny?" He asked angrily, not seeing anything funny at all.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and took a step closer to him. She touched her finger to his nose and gave it a wipe. "There was dirt on your nose." She laughed.  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"Oh, come on lighten up!"  
  
He looked over at her and a smile spread across his face. "Lighten up?" He asked taking a step closer to her. "You need to lighten up." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Thanks for what you did back there."  
  
"It was nothing." He said lifting his head with pride. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"Why are we always fighting?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "Hasn't it always been like that?"  
  
She nodded her head, "We fight more than we get along."  
  
"Yeah but isn't the part where we make up a lot of fun?" He asked grinning evilly. He leaned down and kissed her lips.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~ 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer ~ I don't own these characters. I only own the plot.  
  
A/N: It's been a long time hasn't it, folks?  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Finally in between cleaning and "making up" Ron and Hermione managed to finish their cleaning. And after a very thorough check by Professor Snape, the two were excused from their detention by a very grumpy professor.  
  
"Hello." Ron smiled to Harry as he entered the common room. Harry looked up from his books as a slow smile creeped upon his face.  
  
Ron's arm was slung over Hermione's shoulder. "Finally decided to make up have we?"  
  
Ron smiled as Hermione kissed his cheek and headed up the stairs to go to bed. Ron took a seat across from Harry. "Yes."  
  
"It's about time." Ginny mumbled as she sat up from the spot where she had dosed off to sleep. Harry smiled as he closed his book and kissed the top of Ginny's head.  
  
"Morning sunshine."  
  
"Morning already?" Ginny sat up.  
  
Ron snorted as his sister shot up in her chair.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Hermione settled in her bed and pulled the warm covers over her shoulders. She rolled onto her side and stared at the window, before shutting her eyes and trying to go to sleep.  
  
"Hermione?" Her eyes fluttered open as she heard the tiny voice coming from her doorway. She looked over her shoulder at the door and as the light poured in, she could see the outlines of the thin red-haired Weasley girl.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we talk?" She opened the door and walked to the middle of the room.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione whispered sarcastically to herself as she pushed the covers off of herself.  
  
Ginnny walked over to the bed and sat down. She shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"What is this all about?"  
  
"It's Harry. I found this in his room." Ginny handed Hermione the piece of paper.  
  
Hermione slowly began to unfold the letter carefully, "What were you doing in Harry's bedroom?"  
  
"What were YOU doing in there with Ron?" Ginny answered.  
  
Hermione immediately sut her mouth as she finished unfolding the letter, Her eyes quickly scanned over the paper and when she finally set it aside, she turned to Ginny, whose face was as equally pale as hers.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
The next chapter should be a H/G one. I hate having to re upload all of this stuff. I have no reviews at all. I want to finish this soon so I can start work on my companion piece, and a short sequel that happens after school lets out and the gang goes to The Burrow for summer. Is it alright if I try to finish this up soon? 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer ~ I don't own these characters, I just am finally getting back to write about them.  
  
A/N: Ahhh! It's been a long time since I've worked on this piece. It's not very good, in my opinion, but you people seem to like it, so . . . CHEERS! And enjoy reading this LOOOONG awaited chapter.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
"Do you know what this is all about?" Ginny asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and set the paper aside. She had one exactly like it from Draco as well. So that meant that Ginny didn't know what had happened between herself and Harry. "Listen Ginny, there's something I should've told you a long time ago."  
  
"Huh?" Ginny was confused.  
  
"Do you remember that one time at Hogsmeade when we got into that big fight, and Harry and I came back together?"  
  
"Yes, what about it?"  
  
"Well, we ended up coming up here to my room, and . . . "  
  
"And what?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"We kissed, Ginny. Harry and I kissed." Hermione shut her eyes.  
  
"You what?" Ginny said getting off the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything, I swear!"  
  
Ginny laughed bitterly, "It didn't mean anything? I should've known there was something between you and Harry!"  
  
"Now, Ginny! That's ridiculous!"  
  
Ginny stopped pacing and turned back to Hermione. "Oh, is it? I don't know which one of you to hex first! And what about Ron? Does he know about this?"  
  
"He knows, too." Hermione looked down at her hands.  
  
"Am I the only one who doesn't know?" Ginny said angrily as she stormed away and opened the door. "I'll be back later to talk to you!" And with that she slammed the door behind her.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Ginny stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down onto the common room, spotting Harry talking to her brother. "Harry James Potter! What is this?" She said brandishing the letter.  
  
Harry screwed up his face trying to see what Ginny was holding. As he focused his eyes he noticed Draco Malfoy's neat handwriting across the front label.  
  
"Bugger!" Harry yelled as he stood up.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
A/N: That's all for now, but at least I got started again, so the chapters should come sooner and more easy now! Look for another chapter soon! 


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer - If I've said it once, I've set it a million times. I don't own the characters or anything else associated with Harry Potter.

A/N: Wow, been a year since I'v updated. Your reviews have made me a very guilty girl... Thank you, you are all so kind.

"Ginny, listen, I can explain everything." Harry grabbed the small red-head's shoulder.

"Explain what? I should've listened when everyone told me you had a thing for Ginny. I should have known." She shrugged his hand away and went to stand on the opposite side of the bedroom. A knock came from the door.

"Uh, Harry?" Neville's voice sounded nervous from the other side of the doorway.

"Go away, Neville!" They both shouted. Hurried footsteps were heard retreating from the door.

"What happened between Hermione and I meant nothing."

"Then why couldn't you tell me? Why did I have to find out because of some stupid threatening letter from Malfoy? Why didn't you just tell me?" She looked away from him, clearly hurt.

"Come on Ginny. There's nothing to be sore about. Ron forgave Hermione."

"Well, I guess Ron is just a better person. Or maybe he doesn't see the problem in his best friend kissing his girl!"

"We've known each other for so long, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Oh, and that makes it alright?"

"No, of course..."

"Go on, just keep digging yourself in deeper..." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared unsympathetically at her boyfriend.

"All I meant was...."

"Forget it, Harry. I'm sick of this. I'm too angry even to look at your right now." She turned on her hell and the door opened by its own, sensing that if it hadn't it was quite likely that she would've ripped it right off of its hinges.

She stomped down the hall, passing the afore mentioned friends, "Ginny..." The younger girl shot them a look that told them she was in no mood to talk to either of the two, for a very long time.

Ginny sat in the library, flicking her wand at the pages in the book, making them turn. "Ginny..." The voice caught her off guard and she sent the corner of one of the pages on fire by accident. "Oh..."

The boy leaned over and patted the flame out with the palm of his hand. He grinned. "No harm done." He then reached for her hand, taking it in his own. She blushed a deep red and tried to pull her hand away, but he held it tight.

"Hello Colin."

"What's wrong, Ginny?" With his free hand, he reached into his pocket and took out a piece of chocolate, breaking it in half and giving part to the girl.

"Oh, it's nothing. Harry and I... I think it's over between us."

"Oh. Well, that's not so bad, right? I mean, really he has too much on his plate to be worrying himself with a girlfriend." He caught the look from Ginny. "What I mean to say is, he doesn't have the time to treat you like you should be treated. I would treat you better, Ginny."

She blushed again, taking a bite out of the chocolate. "Thank you, Colin."

"Um, I was wondering," He nervously raised his hand to the back of his neck, "If you wanted to go out sometime, with me."

"OH, I don't know..." She trailed off as the doors opened and Harry walked in, his eyes scanning the room for Ginny. She looked back to Colin. "Actually, that does sound kind of nice."

Colin smiled, "Great! How does this Friday sound?"

"Fine." Once she knew Harry was looking, she leaned over and kissed Colin lightly on the lips. "See you then!" She got up and skipped out of the library.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer - Don't own them.

A/n: Two real short chapters tonight.

Ginny pulled a pale yellow shirt over her head, chekcing herself in the mirror to make sure she looked good. She raised her eyebrows taking note that she did look good. So good, in fact, that it was enough to get grounded by her mum. And she knew that if caught staring, her brothers would make any boy sorry for the day he was born.

She ran a brush through her hair quickly before prancing down the dormitory stairs to meet Colin. He handed her a rose. "You look really pretty, Gin."

She smiled, casting her eyes over at Harry, Ron and Hermione who had looked up from their books. "Oy! Ginny you're not going out dressed like that, are you?" Ron's voice floated across the room to her.

"As a matter of fact, I am."

Both of the boys stood up and made their way over, "If you go out like that, I will tell mum."

"Then I'll tell her what Hermione was doing in your room." She smiled triumphantly as her brother backed down, face red.

"Ginny, where are you going?" Harry asked, finally speaking up.

"Out." She grabbed Colin's hand and made to leave.

"Wait, can I talk to you?"

Ginny stopped and went back to where he was standing, "Go on."

"Alone?" He led a reluctant Ginny away from her date. "What's going on? If you're trying to make me jealous, then it's working."

"I'm not."

"Then why are you going out with someone else."

"It's over between us Harry. You're now free to kiss any girl that you want."

"I only want to kiss you."

Ginny scoffed. "I have a date to go on." She turned to walk away.

A/N: Sorry these last two chapters were so short, but I wanted to update my other stories as well tonight. Maybe I'll be able to update more regularly from now on.


End file.
